A New Chance
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: My first YYHHP Crossover, please let me know how I've done and if you like it. Full summary inside. Plz R&R! On Hiatus
1. The Hidden Letter and Diagon Alley

A New Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or HP.

Summary: It's been one year since Yusuke was able to master his Toushin form, able to master it, his new found powers, senses, and abilities in only one and half years. Now he has returned to the Ningenkai at the age of only sixteen, soon to be seventeen. He has seen all he has wanted in the Makai and Reikai. Now he wishes to merely live his life out with the one he loves. Wishing to reconcile with his mother, he admits everything to her and discovers the biggest secret she has ever kept from him in his entire life.

_"Blah"_ – Youkai Tongue (Speech), "Blah" – Normal Tongue (Speech)

'Blah' – Thoughts, _'Blah'_ – Telepathy

Blah – Flashbacks/End, Locations, Dream Sequences/End, Time (Days, Hours, etc)

(Blah) – Author Notes w/ A/N: inside, alternate name if not mentioned

Chapter One: The Hidden Letter and Diagon Alley

Yusuke arrived back in the Ningenkai after two years of being absent, he had changed very much, maturing greatly and having anew understanding of his past from his father's side anyway. Now all he wanted to do was live his life out with the one he loved Keiko, but something inside of him told him he needed to reconcile with his mother. So she was the first stop on his list, but not before he stopped by a store and picked up some hair ties, since he just let his hair grow out, and the restaurant that Keiko's parents ran.

"What can I get for you son?" asked Mr. Ukimura politely.

"Just give me whatever I can get for twenty dollars," said Yusuke as Mr. Ukimura nodded and went right to work.

"Here you go," said Mr. Ukimura politely. "That will be fifteen dollars."

"Keep the change," said Yusuke handed him the money as he down the soup in one gulp.

Leaving the restaurant he kept walking before he came upon his old apartment, where he and his mother lived. He didn't know if she still even lived there, but there was only one way to find out. On his way up to the fourth floor, in the elevator, he saw one of the Missing People's posters with his picture on it. Ripping it down he shredded it and threw it on the floor.

'It must have been Keiko who had my picture put on it. My mother is always too drunk to notice I'm missing anyways,' thought Yusuke smugly.

Coming up on the door that had led into his apartment he still had the key to it, if the locks hadn't been changed. Putting the key into the slot he opened the door to find it surprisingly clean, no beer bottles on the floor or counter, no cigarette smoke in the air or buds on the floor. It was clean and looked like it had been for a long time. He walked over to kitchen counter and saw a picture of him and his mother at the last festival they went to together. Smiling sadly he walked out of the kitchen and began walking around the small apartment, amazed that everything was so clean and neat, not to mention that it looked like it had been that way for a long time. He found his old room, clean as well, but with a picture of himself sitting on the dresser next to a picture of his mother. As he was about to pick the picture of his mother up he heard the door open and he silently swore at himself for being so careless. Moving quickly and silently he carefully moved into the hall and towards the living room, where he hoped he could escape and come back later when he was ready to talk with his mother. However he soon heard the rustling of clothes moving towards the living room. Quickly he jumped up and used his hands and feet to suspend himself up near the ceiling as his mother walked by and into his room where she sat down on his bed and started to cry.

"Two years Yusuke… I never got to tell you, but I'm sorry. You probably hate me wherever you are and I can't say that I blame you. I'd hate me too… well it's that time again, it's your birthday. Today you'll be seventeen and I won't bet here with you to show you how much I've cleaned myself up. Keiko stops by every now and then, but never on this day, it's too painful for her. She still loves you and insists that one day you'll return to us. Deep down I know she's right, but I it's still hard to believe," said Atsuko as she quickly turned when she heard a thump outside the bedroom door.

"Damn it!" mumbled Yusuke as he made a break for the door, only to be tackled from behind, causing him to hit his head hard enough on the floor to knock him unconscious.

Two Hours Later

"Damn it!" said Yusuke as he awoke tied down to a chair.

"Alright thief, what did you want and what did you take?" said Atsuko angrily.

"I'm no thief!" snapped Yusuke angrily as he pushed against his restraints and snapped one off. "Now let me go!"

"No! You will answer truthfully or I will force it out of you!" said Atsuko testily.

"BITCH!" snapped Yusuke angrily as he snapped another two restraints only to be slugged in the jaw and then have three drops of liquid dropped in his mouth, which tasted awful, enough to make Yusuke start swearing more as it tried to make him docile, but he fought it with his very being.

"Now what did you take?" said Atsuko.

"DAMN IT BITCH I DIND'T TAKE ANYTHING!" roared Yusuke as he snapped the last restraints and ripped them off his body. "Now you are going to get what's coming!"

"How did you withstand the effects of Veritaserum that was the most potent truth potion on the planet!" said Atsuko clearly shocked.

"I am no ordinary person, my kind are immune to many things and have resistance to even more! I know someone who can make a truth potion so powerful even the strongest of my kind wouldn't be able to withstand its effects," said Yusuke as Atsuko stood up quickly and backed away from and pulled what looked to Yusuke to be a wooden stick and pointed it at Yusuke.

"STUPEFY!" yelled Atsuko as a bright light hit Yusuke in the chest and sent him flying back into the chair he had just been tied down to earlier.

"Uh, what the hell was that!" exclaimed Yusuke blinking trying to clear his vision.

"That was a stunning spell," said Atsuko. "I know a more powerful one, now behave. Exactly what are you?"

"Go to hell," replied Yusuke before getting slapped upside the face and having a bottle of the same liquid practically dumped down his throat. "Ugh! More of that shit!"

"Yes more, maybe now, since you've had an entire bottle, you'll be easier to question! Now what are you!" demanded Atsuko.

"Oh shut up!" replied Yusuke.

"I have another three bottles of that potion, maybe they'll help loosen your tongue!" said Atsuko as she reached for another bottle.

"NO! I'll tell you, just don't make me drink anymore of that shit!" said Yusuke. "That stuff tastes worse than Yoko's truth potions!"

"Yoko? So he is the one that makes the powerful truth potions eh? Maybe I'll have to see him," said Atsuko.

"Fat chance, didn't you know, he's a thief, the best of the best," said Yusuke as he sat up and reached his jacket and pulled out a bottle of mouthwash and began swishing it around in his mouth. Walking over to the sink he spit it out and drank a glass of water. "Much better, now what do you want to know?"

"What the hell you are damn it!" said Atsuko angrily.

"I'm a Toushin," replied Yusuke simply.

"Damn it, what the hell is a Toushin!" demanded Atsuko.

"How about we play a little game my friend Yoko taught me?" asked Yusuke politely.

"No games!" said Atsuko.

"Then you won't get any more information out of me," said Yusuke simply.

"Fine, how does it work?" said Atsuko.

"It's like twenty question only more specific and dangerous. For each lie you tell, you get harmed, for each truthful answer you come that much closer to figuring out the mystery. Believe me though, I will know if you lie," said Yusuke. "Now my first question is this: how the hell did you do that to me!"

"I'm a witch and went to school and learned how," said Atsuko as Yusuke groaned. "Now what is a Toushin?"

"It's a type of Youkai," said Yusuke. "Where did you go to school?"

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in England," replied Atsuko. "So you're a Youkai, but what are you doing here in my apartment?"

"Looking around," said Yusuke vaguely. "What's your name?"

"Atsuko Urameshi, what's yours?" asked Atsuko cleverly.

"Roizen of the Toushin, son of Lord Raizen of the Northern Lands of the Makai," replied Yusuke telling the truth only a different version of the truth. "Now what do you think of me Atsuko Urameshi?"

"I think you're low life scum that's needs to go back to whatever world you came from!" said Atsuko. "What world are you from anyway?"

"The Ningenkai is where I was born, under the very noses of the Reikai. So if you mean where I was born, then I am where I came from, but if you mean where I've lived most of my life, then I still am where I came from," said Yusuke confusing Atsuko. "Now are you married?"

"No, I once was, but the damn assholes in the Reikai banished him from the Ningenkai, forcing him to leave me and my infant son on our own!" spat Atsuko. "Do you work for the Reikai?"

"Once, but that was before I found out about my heritage. I had a life I tried to lead with my girlfriend, but every time we tried to have a date, that asshole Koenma would have a case for me, forcing me to leave her at the restaurant, movies, store, you name it. Believe me Atsuko Urameshi I have as much love for the Reikai as you do. Though I was able to punch Koenma once during a deadly case, where he tried to interfere," said Yusuke as an after thought causing Atsuko to smirk at the thought. "Now what do you think of me?"

"I think I may have misjudged you somewhat. Anyone who would punch a member of the Reikai Royalty is okay with me. So what did you do to get the Youkai and Reikai to hate you?" asked Atsuko.

"What makes you think the Youkai hate me?" questioned Yusuke.

"You were a Tantei and they hate Tantei's, especially the ones that work for the Reikai," said Atsuko.

"I was the Youkai boogeyman. I was what made the Youkai quiver in fear. I was respected, but hated at the same time, especially after I became stronger," said Yusuke. "Now what's this about a son? I don't see him around and from what I heard he's not going to be either."

"My son Yusuke Urameshi, all around delinquent, thug, and a bit of a pervert, but very strong, loyal, and extremely protective of those he cared about. He always got into a fight with a boy named Kuwabara and won every fight hands down. He made other friends, one Suichi Minamino, a very intelligent and wise boy. A strange boy who liked black and was very anti-social, I believe his name was Hiei. A young cheerful girl, who at the time I thought he was dating, named Botan, who also just happened to save his life from when he got into a serious fight and nearly got killed. He also befriended a girl who had a bad experience with some men who tired to kidnap her, but Yusuke interjected and saved her, very polite and friendly. He disappeared two years ago without a trace as to where he went, except that he found his father," said Atsuko who was on the verge of starting to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Yusuke solemnly. "It's your question."

"Have you seen him?" asked Atsuko showing him a picture of himself.

"Yeah, he found his old man, but he died not to long ago. He set out to explore the area he was in and maybe make some new friends," said Yusuke. "That's enough for now, I'll be going now."

"No! You broke into my apartment and you're going to jail!" said Atsuko.

"Please, I'm a Superior S-class Youkai! I'm the strongest Youkai in the entire Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai," said Yusuke. "Do you honestly think the police can hold me?"

"They can try," said Atsuko defiantly.

_"MOM, YOU ARE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"_ snapped Yusuke in the Youkai tongue.

"I know that language, but where? Where have I heard it before?" said Atsuko more to herself than to Yusuke who had paled.

"Damn it!" said Yusuke as he grabbed one of his hair ties, pulled his hair back, and tied it back to keep it out of his face.

"That was the Youkai tongue! I didn't understand it all, but I did understand: getting on my nerves. So I'm annoying you little Toushin?" asked Atsuko tauntingly.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. The next time I come across Urameshi, I'll tell him what a bitch you've become. He spoke highly of you, even with your past escapades. He spoke very highly of you Atsuko Black Urameshi," said Yusuke as he walked to the front door but was stopped by Atsuko grabbing his arm.

"How did you know my full name? I only old Yusuke and had him swear to never tell anybody or I would disown him!" said Atsuko angrily.

"Let go of me wench! You're lucky Koenma's anti-human hunting laws protect you! I may not care for the little bastard, but I do care when someone threatens my friends, emotionally, physically, or mentally! Go ahead and disown your only son, you will never see him again if this how you truly are!" snapped Yusuke angrily as Atsuko stepped back in surprise at the flash of anger and hurt she saw in his eyes.

Moving out the door he jumped over the edge and landed on the ground easily enough and started walking away. He never knew his mother could be such a bitch, even when he dropped hints in their conversation earlier. He was ashamed to be her son at the moment and knew he would need a new identity. Making his way into the park he sat down at his favorite spot and began to wonder about his future. If Keiko had finally moved on and found someone, if he would ever find someone who would care for him like he wished was possible.

-

Meanwhile at the apartment Atsuko had pulled a glass out of the cupboard and a bottle of booze she kept for cooking. She poured herself a glass as her hands shook slightly. When there was a knock at the door she called that it was open and lifted the glass to take a drink when a book bag came flying across the room and knocked the glass out of her hand. Shattering it on the floor and spilling its contents.

"Atsuko, you said you wouldn't drink again!" said Keiko as she stormed into the kitchen angrily and cleaned up the mess, while Atsuko sat down in a chair and started crying. "Atsuko, are you okay?"

"Oh, Keiko, Yusuke was here, but I didn't recognize him at all. He's changed so much, physically, emotionally, mentally, he's matured so much, and I accuse him of being a thief and threatened to disown him if he ever told anyone my full name. His eyes,Keiko, they were so cold when I said that. Hurt, anger, pity, and a deep loathing is what I saw," cried Atsuko as Keiko tried to comfort the older woman.

"It's okay Atsuko. This is Yusuke we're talking about here! He'll forgive you," said Keiko softly.

"He won't he's not completely human anymore, his father's blood in his veins has been awakened. He's a hanyou now and his father's son, his father took many things seriously and so does Yusuke. I'm sure right now he probably hates me," said Atsuko.

"Maybe, he's mad at you, but don't forget he's your son too! He has your blood in him as well as his father's blood. He'll forgive you, or he won't be able to live with himself. He may have changed, but deep down he's still his same old self. Maybe I can get him to talk to you again, explain to him what's in been like for you," said Keiko.

"He knows Keiko, he's knows the pain I've gone through, because he has gone through it as well. The last time we saw each other before he disappeared was right before I quit drinking. I wasn't quite drunk enough to forget everything from the night before, when we got into an argument about him going to find his father. I said some nasty things to him and he said the one thing that hurt me the most Keiko and meant it. He told me I was a worthless, no good mother, who just drinks her life away because she pities herself. He said that he hated me and held no love for me anymore, that he was ashamed to be my son, ashamed of me and himself for even being related to me. I told him in response that I felt the same way and that he could dieagain and I wouldn't care. I remember seeing the look of shock across his face as I walked towards him to yell at him so more. That's when he punched me and sent me flying across the room," said Atsuko.

"Yusuke did that to you!" said Keiko shocked that Yusuke could do that to his own mother, his own family.

"I can't say that I blame him either, he was right and I knew it, but didn't want to admit it. When I told him he could die again and that I wouldn't care it sent him over the edge of his self control, he hated me and meant to hit me like he did," said Atsuko as she starting crying again.

"It sounds to me that you both said things that neither of you really meant to say. But you do love him and you would care if he died again," said Keiko as Atsuko nodded her acknowledgement. "Does he know that you're a witch?"

"Yes, I used a stunning spell on him and restrained him, beforehe found out,to the chair with much rope and wire. He broke all of it off him easily, but not before I dumped a bottle of Veritaserum down his throat and he was able to withstand its effects. He said someone named Yoko made stronger truth potions," said Atsuko.

"No way, he was able to withstand its effects! I can just imagine him swearing about how it tastes," said Keiko giggling, bringing a smile to Atsuko's face.

"Yes, he said it tasted awful and after threatening him with another dosage, he complied and we played a game of twenty questions, the Youkai version," said Atsuko.

"Yeah and the stuff tastes like shit!" said Yusuke as he walked through the door.

"How long have you been there!" demanded Keiko.

"Don't go making demands Keiko! You might find yourself on the receiving end of my short temper!" snapped Yusuke as Keiko shut up. "As for you mother I forgave you along time ago and I forgive you again. I merely came here to make amends with you. I felt very guilty for a long time about what I said and did to you mother. When I told Raizen, he beat the living hell out of me. He was furious with me for saying those things to you and what I did to you. He's says he still loves you and wishes he could be here for you right now. Hell, maybe one day I'll take you to see his ghost."

"You actually believe in ghosts!" said Keiko.

"I was a ghost remember! I've been one and I've seen a lot of shit in the three worlds that you wouldn't even begin to believe. You might Keiko. You sat with Youkai t the Dark Tournament, when I was till training to be Genkai's heir. Now I have a question for you mother dear, how come part of my memories are blocked off?" asked Yusuke.

"It's a memory charm. It's designed to block knowledge and memories. When we moved out of the Wizarding World and to here, I put it on you after teaching you everything I knew and after your uncle taught you everything you knew," said Atsuko.

"Uncle?" asked Yusuke curiously as Atsuko nodded and muttered an incantation and removed the memory charm, causing all of Yusuke's memories to come flooding back to him in an instant. "Whoa, I'm a wizard?"

"Yes, I had acquired a license and permit to teach you magic, before you were ten years old. When your letter for Hogwarts came, I replied to the headmaster, explaining that you were spending time with your friends at a Muggle School. When you were ready I would remove the memory charm and that you would get your letter and go," said Atsuko ashamed of herself.

"You did this to protect me, huh?" said Yusuke.

"Partially, because of who your father was, the Ministry of Magic wanted to use you as a weapon when you graduated Hogwarts. Your father was furious and nearly destroyed the Ministry, causing the Reikai to banish him; it was Koenma who banished him back to his birth place," said Atsuko with clear disgust when she said Koenma's name.

"Where is this letter at? Though I can see why Enma wanted to have me killed," said Yusuke as he waited for his mother to get the letter.

"Enma wanted to have you killed? Why?" asked Atsuko.

"Because he was trying to prevent my Youkai blood from awakening and because I was the son of Raizen. Needless to say Koenma defended me, but we didn't actually get along afterwards. I punched him for interfering with my affairs and we've been on bad terms since," said Yusuke as he opened the letter she had handed him while the spoke.

-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Urameshi,

We are pleased to inform you that have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Head Mistress

-

Yusuke looked at his mother and smirked as she smiled at him sincerely. "You know I think I can forget about all past problems we have with each other and let bygone's be bygone's. How about you?" said Yusuke as he extended his hand.

"Deal," said Atsuko smiling brightly. "Now, why don't we make you a wand of your own. The only problem is there is no wood strong enough for you to use."

"Let me give a friend a call, he's an expert with plants," said Yusuke as he got on the phone and called Kurama's home.

­-

"Hello?" asked a woman.

"Hi, is Suichi home?" asked Yusuke curiously.

"May I ask who this is?" asked the woman curiously.

"I'm a friend of Suichi's from school, is this his mother?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes," replied Kurama's mother.

"We met, when you were in the hospital, about two and a half years go," said Yusuke.

"Oh, Yusuke, it's nice to hear from you, how have you been?" asked Shiori.

"Good, I've been living with my father, may I speak with Suichi?" said Yusuke.

"One moment please…"

"Hello?" asked a male voice.

"Suichi Minamino?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes," replied the male voice.

"Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"What do you want Yusuke?" asked Kurama angrily.

"What did I do this time Kurama?" asked Yusuke equally angrily.

"You have Koenma breathing down my neck! Why did you tell him, that I regained all knowledge and memories as Yoko!" demanded Kurama.

"I didn't tell him anything! I haven't been in contact with Koenma, since I punched him! You know as well as I do that Koenma wants his infamous Reikai Tantei back together, so he can control our lives! Now Kurama, I need your help!" said Yusuke.

"Then if you didn't ell him, who did?" said Kurama.

"He tricked you into telling him! He's been reading up on how to trick a Kitsune. Now can you get over here to my place and help me out!" said Yusuke.

"I'll be right over and I apologize, Yusuke. If you here from Botan about Koenma being tied up by plants, don't blame me," said Kurama with a hint of what he was going to do to Koenma.

"Be sure to be ready to grow some Makai wood, strong enough to withstand a Superior S-class Toushin in a total and complete rage," said Yusuke.

"I'll ask why when I arrive," said Kurama as he hung up.

-

"Yusuke, why did you call Suichi?" asked Keiko.

"I called Suichi because he's a friend, who has as much dislike for Koenma as I do, if not more. He is also the one that can grow the wood needed to help. Now Keiko have you seen Puu anywhere?" asked Yusuke.

"Oh! Puu was taken by Botan into the Reikai, she said that's where you were last seen. Thought he last time I saw her, she said that Puu attacked Koenma and nearly made him bald. She said that she had to literally drag Puu out of his office and that alter Koenma had Puu locked into a cage and dropped into a Maximum Security Reikai Prison," said Keiko as Yusuke's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Detective," said a voice behind Yusuke.

"Hiei," replied Yusuke.

"I believe this Spirit Beast belongs to you," said Hiei as Puu flapped its massive wings and landed on Yusuke's shoulder. "Koenma believes that Puu was executed, by being dropped into a lava pit in the Reikai. We're even now."

"Yes, we're even, but we're still allies," said Yusuke as he extended his hand to Hiei, who clasped his hand against Yusuke wrist, with Yusuke doing the same to Hiei. "The next time we meet and have enough time, we will spar and see who wins."

"Agreed, I look forward to beating you," said Hiei as he left, just as Kurama entered breathing roughly.

"You run the entire way Kurama?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, my step-brother wanted me to try on a dress, so he and his girlfriend could finish their work for a class. I refused, telling him I had a previous engagement, besides even Yoko refused to wear the dress," said Kurama smirking. "Now what you need is dragon wood. Only dragons have ever been able to stand up to Toushin's and beat them or wound them enough to retreat to safety. I have a seed for some dragon wood with me right now. You're lucky Yusuke that I need more dragon wood seeds."

"Thanks. Now let it grow to its prime, where it is perfect for standing up against a Toushin in his prime, in a full fledged furious rage, and a Superior S-class too," said Yusuke as Kurama nodded and did so until the wood was about as thick as Yusuke's arms, but longer than his hair.

Kurama carefully took one of the larger branches off from the main piece and handed it to Yusuke, after he collected its seeds. Collecting the rest of the seeds he saw Keiko and Atsuko staring at him from behind Yusuke.

"You're Yoko!" said Atsuko.

"Technically yes, yet no, Yoko is apart of me yes, but I am Kurama, the one that keeps Yoko in line. Now you are a witch and so are you Keiko, I take it you wish for my truth potion?" asked Kurama slyly as he noticed the empty bottles on the counter.

"Yes, how much?" asked Atsuko.

"Their not for sale, I'm only giving you my freshest bottle, because you are Yusuke's mother and hate Koenma as much as I do. One drop will work like four drops of Veritaserum does. Two drops could be very unhealthy and will cause the person it's used on to have a stomach ache for about a month, along with a splitting headache. Three drops can be potentially dangerous, it will cause the person to tell more than he or she or it should tell and the side effects will be a stomach ache, upset stomach, major head ache, and lots of dizziness. Now four drops can be potentially lethal after it's worked its way through his or her or its system and end of killing them in the process. I would suggest only two drops at the most and half a drop at the least," said Kurama sternly. "So you know this potion is called Venomaserum, it is quite rare, so use it wisely and as a last resort only."

Later that night Atsuko walked Yusuke through the ceremony to create his wand, using a tail feather from Puu and one of his own hairs he let his youki and reiki flow into the wood to fuse the hair and feather into as its core. Then he recited the incantation and connected the handle using his youki and reiki once again, creating a wand, but not a complete one. After connecting the handle he recited the next incantation and let his youki, reiki, and magic flow into the one binding it to him and only him, and at the same time infusing its double core into the wand completely with his reiki, youki and magic signatures all mixed together to create a complete, special, and unique wand. He let the wand stand for a couple of hours to let it harden and cool, so he didn't break it when he went to use it.

The Next Day

Atsuko had sent Puu to deliver a message to the headmaster of Hogwarts that Yusuke was ready to attend and needed to attend or the results could be disastrous. In a few hours time, Puu arrived back with an invitation and everything needed to get to England and get his school supplies. Atsuko also agreed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since that was what she specialized in, along with the Light and Grey Arts.

"Mom, you mentioned an uncle," said Yusuke.

"Yes your Uncle Sirius. He was convicted as a felon for murder, when he didn't do anything, Wormtail got away. He was pronounced dead last year," said Atsuko.

"Dang, I really wanted to meet him," said Yusuke as they walked to the nearest Pub for Wizards and Witches in Sarakaishi.

When they walked in, everyone turned to stare at them, who were then met by a glare that made half of them pale and turn away.

"Atsuko Urameshi, it's been a while, how is your husband?" asked the inn keeper.

"He was banished by the asshole and then he died a couple of years ago," said Atsuko.

"Sorry to hear that. Who might this gent be?" asked the inn keeper winking at Keiko.

"This is my son Yusuke Urameshi," said Atsuko, causing half the pub to stare at Yusuke.

"If they keep staring at me, then I might just decide to have a battle royal!" said Yusuke, causing everyone to go back to their business.

"Yep, definitely Raizen's son, only he could get people to turn away so quickly. You have definitely inherited his temper and ability to get what you want out of people that are annoying you," said the inn keeper as he went back to his business after Atsuko paid him a galleon to keep quite.

"Now Yusuke, just do as Keiko does," said Atsuko as Keiko grabbed a handful of the powder threw it into the fire and stepped into it and yelled Diagon Alley.

Yusuke and Atsuko followed soon after and saw Keiko waiting for them by a Goblin who seemed to have been waiting for them, long before they arrived. Yusuke followed his mother as they walked over to the Goblin who nodded and motioned for them to follow him as they were led to a waiting room.

"Drakthorn will see you in a few minutes," said the Goblin as he walked off.

A few minutes later, turned out to be half an hour, which was making Yusuke cranky. And when Yusuke gets cranky, he gets angry, which means a short temper that could snap at any given moment. Shortly after half an hour had passed another Goblin walked out of the office and motioned for them to follow him inside.

"Mrs. Urameshi," said the Goblin.

"Drakthorn," replied Atsuko.

"What can I do for you today madam?" asked Drakthorn curiously.

"I wish to know the contents of vault three-two-nine," said Atsuko as the Goblin gave her a dark look.

"Vault three-two-nine you say?" asked Drakthorn making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes," said Atsuko.

"That vault can only be opened by Lord Raizen or his heir. We Goblin's have no knowledge as to what is inside it. Lord Raizen left instructions that should either you or his heir ask about its contents that you be given this specially sealed envelope and this specially made key," said Drakthorn. "The Minister of Magic has put it upon us that he should immediately be told when this vault is asked about by anyone. He also said to inform him if this vault is ever opened by someone."

"I'm sure Raizen left instructions that you were not to do this and that if you followed his instructions you would be rewarded for your services in following his directions," replied Atsuko as Drakthorn nodded.

"He did indeed, so we have told the Minister under Lord Raizen's instructions that only his heir can open this specific vault," said Drakthorn.

"Good, when it is opened, report nothing to the Minister or anybody else. I am leaving you to make the necessary arrangements to have this stricken from the official records the Ministry of Magic looks over," said Atsuko as Drakthorn caught her hint.

"Ah, yes, now it was vault three-two-eight you meant correct?" asked Drakthorn with a smile as Atsuko smiled back and nodded. "My assistant shall take you to the vault."

Atsuko nodded and stood, but Yusuke remained sitting.

"Before my old man died, he told me he left me a vault full of treasures. He said it was vault seven-three-seven-two," said Yusuke as Drakthorn looked at Yusuke carefully.

"Seven-three-seven-two?" questioned Drakthorn.

"Yes," replied Yusuke who now glared at the Goblin, causing Drakthorn to become very nervous and uneasy.

"On second thought, I will take you personally," said Drakthorn as Yusuke nodded and Drakthorn led the way.

One Hour Later

They arrived at vault three-two-nine, inside was a collection of very rare books about Toushin and the Makai. There were also many gems, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, you name it, along with much pure gold, silver, and bronze in brick form, weighing about twenty pounds each. Atsuko used her wand to shrink about, twenty gold, silver, and bronze bricks to fit her money pouch, as she also grab a handful of gems. Afterwards they were taken to the deepest depths of Gringotts vaults, when they arrived at vault seven-three-seven-two Yusuke opened it and inside was more riches than they could believe. There were so many riches inside the vault it was unbelievable, gold, silver, bronze, gems, muggle, and Wizarding money, that a spell was what held it all in place. Yusuke filled two money bags with Wizarding money and then shut the vault door and sealed it again, but this time he also sealed with his reiki, enabling that nobody else but him and his descendants would be able to get into the vault, even if they had youki.

"Let's go, I'm done here, but make sure that nobody knows about this vault or else I will personally see to it that your life will be miserable in every way possible," said Yusuke as Drakthorn nodded and they were on their way up to the surface.

One Hour Later (Again)

Yusuke, Keiko, and Atsuko left Gringotts and headed towards Ollivanders Wand Shop. When they stepped threw, Ollivander immediately greeted the three of them.

"Well now, this is quite a surprise, Atsuko Urameshi. Twelve inches, dragon heartstring, made of cedar, quite firm," said Ollivander.

"Exactly, I'm here to get my wand appraised and have it fine tuned if possible. It's been a bit off lately," said Atsuko.

"Yes, I suppose it would be with where you live. The different energies mixing and separating, fighting and joining each other, would throw off a wand not tuned to flow with the different energies. Yes, here you are, all done, next time bring it in before another two decades pass," said Ollivander as he looked at Keiko. "Keiko Ukimura, I hear about what Malfoy did to your wand. A shame really, one of my best pieces of work too. Thirteen inches, unicorn hair, made of willow, quite flexible, excellent for charms."

"Yes sir, unfortunately I need a new one. Is there anyway to fix it?" asked Keiko.

"I'm afraid if there is, I don't know how. I have never had to fix a wand as damaged as yours is. But, perhaps we can get you a wand just as good or even better," said Ollivander as he disappeared for a moment and came back with a couple of boxes. "Try this one, eleven inches, unicorn hair, made from maple wood, quite flexible, yet firm, perfect for jinxes."

Keiko waved it and a vase shattered and Ollivander snatched it out of her hand. After another three dozen boxes, Ollivander seemed more pleased that frustrated. Yusuke on the other hand was bored and looked at the boxes. He saw a unique looking box that caught his eye, it seemed to have been sitting there for a very long time. Ollivander looked back and saw where Yusuke was looking and pondered for a moment.

"Yes, it could work," mumbled Ollivander as he grabbed the box and brought it down for Keiko to try. Keiko waved it and a bright light surrounded her and Ollivanders smile faded. "Curious, that wand is one of a kind, the only one of its kind that I have ever made. Do you know what is so unique about that wand in your hand?"

"No, what sir?" asked Keiko.

"That wand was made from a very rare wood called dragon wood, but just any dragon wood. This dragon wood is nearly a thousand years old, from long before my time. Its core is a piece of hair from a thousand year old Toushin. I had helped him out and in return he gave me a piece of his hair and some dragon wood. He told me that one day I would sell it and that the one who the wand reacted to would do great things," said Ollivander. "This Toushin was very wise and powerful, but was remarkable about it the most was that he was also very kind and loyal, protective of those he cared about. This is very rare in a Toushin, very rare."

"I see did you happen to get his name?" asked Keiko.

"Reizen," said Ollivander, causing Yusuke's eyes to dart straight at Ollivander. "Now this wand is sixteen inches long, very thick and very firm, excellent for everything. Now young man, are you here for a wand too?"

"I have a wand," said Yusuke revealing his wand as he handed it to Ollivander who studied it very carefully.

"Unique this one is, very unique, dragon wood, but very primed dragon wood, at least a thousand years old as well. A double core, a Toushin hair and a type of bird feather," said Ollivander.

"That would be a Spirit Beast Feather," said Yusuke.

"Ah, indeed and it is connected to the Toushin no doubt, but not an ordinary Toushin, no," said Ollivander as he studied it more. "A hanyou Toushin, yes, you used your own hair, with your Spirit Beast's feather, to make it only yours to use. Very clever and very wise that was."

"Thank you," said Yusuke as Ollivander handed Yusuke is wand back.

"Now, Miss Ukimura that will be twenty galleons, since that wand is so special and unique," said Ollivander as he found twenty galleons in his hand as Yusuke tied his money bag. "Hopefully the next time we meet it won't be under such conditions as a new wand, but merely a check up."

They left the shop and made their way over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where Yusuke got his robes. After paying for his robes he made his over to Flourish and Blotts for his books, where his mother helped him get the best books and all books on the Makai and Youkai, and especially about Toushin. After they finished there Yusuke made his way over to the pet store bought a small elemental kitten the runt of the litter. After that Yusuke made his way to where their seemed to be a long line of customers trying to get into the store. Having no patience for waiting he glared people away from him, allowing him to get into the store easier. Nobody wanted to mess with him, especially from the way he glared at you, it was worse than the Malfoy's, which was amazing.

'What's so great about this place?' thought Yusuke as he looked around.

"Thanks, come again!" said a voice. "Whoa! Fred, take a look at that guy! Everyone seems to be avoiding him and look at his wild hair!"

"I see him George, let's go introduce ourselves," said Fred as the two went over to Yusuke. "Hello, welcome to Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley."

"Or am I Fred Weasley and him George Weasley," said George as Yusuke grabbed the two by the collar of their robes and lifter them off the floor.

"I'll tell you once and only once, I don't like people playing mind games with me. The last person who did never wanted to see me again after what I did to him. Now is this understood you tow?" said Yusuke as the two Weasley twins looked at each other and then back to Yusuke and nodded in agreement. "Good, now if you could do me a favor, I need to know who to avoid and who not to avoid at Hogwarts."

"Um, can you put us down please?" asked Fred nicely as Yusuke dropped the two.

"Well, um right, basically just avoid anyone in Slytherin and Professor Snape, if you can," said George as he and Fred stood up.

"Thanks, now do you have anything I can use to make somebody's life a living hell?" asked Yusuke with a smirk as the twins looked at each and smirked.

"How much of a living hell are we talking about?" asked Fred curiously.

"How about enough that they want to just quit bothering everyone they don't like," said Yusuke with another smirk.

"Sorry mate, but we don't have anything that serious, but thanks for the idea! Because of this we're giving you a Super Gift Bag at half price! Only six Galleons," said George as Yusuke opened his money bag and removed six galleons.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that kind of money!" said Fred as George went and got the gift bag.

"My old man left it to me," said Yusuke as Fred shut up and didn't press any further.

"You new at Hogwarts or a transfer student?" asked George. "We haven't seen you around here before?"

"I was taught privately and because of my mother's job, I'm going to Hogwarts this year," said Yusuke.

"You know, you're probably going to be in the sixth year," said Fred.

"Thanks, I'll avoid Slytherin, since it seems that nobody likes it," said Yusuke as he walked out with his gift bag and everyone made a path for him to leave.

-

When Yusuke arrived at the Quidditch Store, he saw Keiko waiting for him.

"Hey Yusuke, Atsuko said she'd meet us in the Leaky Cauldron. Meanwhile I'm to help you get a broom," said Keiko as they looked in the window and saw a new broom.

-

THE DARKFORCE

This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a streamlined, supreme handle of lava ash rock, treated with a dragon diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected dragon wood twig has been mega honed to ultra aerodynamic perfection, giving the Darkforce unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Darkforce has an acceleration of 300 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable Braking, Maneuverability, and Reflection Charm. Extremely limited availability. Price upon request.

-

"Wow, that's better than my Cleansweep!" said Keiko.

"Hmm, it says that they are extremely limited," said Yusuke. "Let's see how much they are Keiko."

Stepping inside he went to the shopkeeper, who ignored him as he read the paper. Coughing slightly, the man continued to ignore Yusuke, until he smashed his fist onto the counter, splintering it. This caught the man's attention as he looked at Yusuke's fist and the counter and decided to help him before the fist connected with him.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper nervously.

"How much for a Darkforce?" asked Yusuke.

"Three hundred galleons each, wish to purchase one?" asked the shopkeeper.

"No, I wish to purchase two and two of the best Quidditch Supplies you have in stock," said Yusuke as the shopkeeper nodded and went into the back and returned carrying two brooks in protective cases and then went and got two of all the best Quidditch supplies he had in stock, though he decided to give the gut a bit of a discount and got two of the best supplies he had in stock for males and for females.

"Okay, now that will be a thousand galleons," said the shopkeeper as Yusuke handed him a gold brick that was worth eleven hundred galleons.

"Enough?" asked Yusuke.

"Enough? This is worth eleven hundred galleons! It's more than enough!" said the shopkeeper as he gave Yusuke his change and charmed everything to a smaller size to fit in their luggage as Yusuke and Keiko left.

"Yusuke, why did you get to brooms?" asked Keiko curiously.

"Because ones for you. Consider it part of your birthday present early, along with all the supplies for females," said Yusuke as Keiko kissed him on the cheek happily. "Hey Keiko, you forgot one."

"Really, what?" asked Keiko curiously.

"Here," said Yusuke as he handed her a small white kitten with light blue highlights on its back and head.

"Oh Yusuke, she's beautiful!" said Keiko as she petted the kitten softly. "I'm going to call her Jemu, just because she's so beautiful."

The kitten purred in Keiko's arms as Yusuke smiled and said, "Yeah, she's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you are Keiko."

Keiko blushed as Yusuke kissed her gently on the lips and then walked inside, leaving Keiko to follow behind. Once inside they ate dinner, sat around and talked before they finally went to bed, where all Keiko could d was think about the kiss Yusuke gave her.

-

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter and my first attempt at an YYH/HP crossover. I hope you like it and give me some pointers. I'm trying to focus this mainly around Yusuke and Keiko, along with a couple of others that have yet to make an appearance. Well here is a little poll and a couple of questions for everyone:

What did you think of this chapter?

Should I just give up on this story?

What should the pairings be? You decide!

Should Yusuke meet Harry and co.?

Well that's it for now, hope you like reading it, so long for now.

Shadow Kage

* * *


	2. Visiting Home, Train Rides, and Sortings

A/N: Well here it is, chapter two, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. It's a lot easier to write, knowing that you're actually going to review it and leave ideas in the reviews to help me make this a good story. I'll try and incorporate your ideas into the story as much as I can without throwing it off. I was told in a review that Yusuke was out of character and asked if I had ever heard of a budget, this is a small message to the person who gave me that review. Would you please clarify your question when you ask me have I ever heard of a budget? Also, yes, Yusuke is out a bit out of character, mainly because he has realized what is most important to him in life and has learned a new out look and appreciation for life. A couple of years in the Makai would do that to a person, not to mention having his father die. So for now I hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter Two: Visiting Home, the Train Ride, and the Sorting

The Next Morning

Yusuke awoke suddenly, like he did most every morning these days. Without any warning that he was about to wake, he had surprised many people like this. Especially the females that had lusted after him in the Makai, they would always run away and hide from him, fearing what he might do to them if they were caught by him. Each time they got close enough to try and seduce him he would awaken as if on instinct that somebody he did not know or invite to get that close to him was attempting something he didn't want. In other words somebody trying to sneak up on him and either kill him or seduce and claim him. But unlike the other times, this time he was alone in his room, in the Ningenkai, at a pub/inn. Dressing in his usual attire, the clothing style he had worn in the Makai almost all the time, he slipped downstairs to see his mother and Keiko eating breakfast at the table.

"You didn't try and wake me did you?" asked Yusuke as he sat down to join them.

"No, I learned from experience with your father that waking you while you're in a peaceful and deep sleep could be hazardous. The last time I tired waking him, he put a hole in the roof. Because of which I warned Keiko not to try and wake you, but she didn't listen," said Atsuko with a smirk. "Though it didn't look like you minded when she entered your room and tried to wake you. When she got onto the bed to try and shove you onto the floor you nuzzled up next to her. You looked very content and happy too."

"So that wasn't a dream after all, or at least not all of it," said Yusuke with a smirk, causing Keiko to blush. "It's actually the first time that somebody has gotten that close to me and I haven't awoken. Females in the Makai were always trying to seduce and claim me, but each time they got close, I awoke and they made a run for it."

"Since when were you mister popular that you had girls and women trying to get you into their bed?" asked Keiko a bit angrily.

"Since they found out I was the son of the Lord of the Northern Lands. They didn't care that I was a hanyou, just that I was powerful and physically fit. The entire time only four women were ever on my mind, Botan, Yukina, my mother, and you Keiko. Botan and Yukina because they're my friends and allies, plus they've always helped me out when I needed the help, either physically helping me or morally. Mum here, because I felt real guilty about our last argument and wanted to make amends before it was too late and she was gone. And finally you, because you were my first friend and the only to really see though my tough guy front, plus add to the fact that you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on," said Yusuke as Keiko blushed and Atsuko chuckled a little.

"So does anybody, besides Botan still work for Koenma?" asked Keiko as Yusuke stopped eating and stared at her.

"No, Botan was thrown out of her job, since she was too cheery and wouldn't renounce her friendship with me. Yukina never worked for the bastard, while Hiei now works for Mukuro, the former Youkai Lady of the Eastern Lands and is off of probation. Kurama works for Yomi, the former Youkai Lord of the Southern Lands and is also off of probation. I don't know about Kuwabara though, he might still work for Koenma, I don't know. I do know that he severed ties with Yukina to focus on his schooling. He just cut the ties very suddenly, hurting Yukina. Though I doubt he meant to hurt her, he still did," said Yusuke as Keiko just nodded in understanding. "A word to the wise Keiko, don't talk about Koenma or the Reikai. Because of them I never knew my father until it was too late, I'm sure you know the story behind it all. I've recently graduated from prized ex-employee to most despised ex-employee."

"I see, well I apologize for bringing it up. So Yusuke how well do you think you'll do on your studies?" asked Keiko as Yusuke resumed eating.

"I'll do what I can. I know from experience that guessing only slows me down and makes it that much harder. We'll just have to wait and see how far along I am by the time term starts and I take my O.W.L.S. now won't we?" said Yusuke with a smirk, causing Keiko to just shake her head.

After breakfast, Atsuko and Keiko made their way up to Yusuke's room, with Yusuke in tow and they started to teach Yusuke the basics of everything. He was quite a fast learner and remembered much when he actually paid attention and put himself to learning whatever was being taught to him at the time. They had their food for lunch and dinner brought up to their rooms, while they worked on getting Yusuke through the Potions and Transfiguration, Year One. He had quickly mastered Charms, Year One, had a bit of trouble with Herbology, Year One, Care of Magical Creatures, Year One, Year One, History of Magic, Year One, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Year One. By the time it was time for them to go to bed, Yusuke had mastered everything for Year One, except the flying lessons, sense there was nowhere to practice. The following day was the same thing, except for Year Two studies, which once he got the hang of mastered it all by the time dinner was brought to them in their rooms.

One Week Later

Yusuke had mastered and memorized everything he needed to know for Years One through Five and even some more advanced spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes. He had also mastered and memorized everything to do with Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and most of the other elective courses. That day Yusuke, Atsuko, and Keiko were to go to the Ministry of Magic, where Yusuke would take his OWLs tests on everything he had studied while waiting for his appointment with the Ministry of Magic OWLs Examiners. As they walked through the Atrium they stopped at the Security check-in station on the far side.

"Names?" asked the guard.

"Atsuko Urameshi," replied Atsuko, handing the guard her wand as she watched him closely as he put it onto the scale and removed the parchment that came out.

"Twelve inches, dragon heartstring core, is this correct?" asked the guard.

"Yes," replied Atsuko as the guard handed her wand back to her and an ID badge.

"Next," said the guard as Keiko stepped forward and handed her wand to him.

"Keiko Ukimura," said Keiko.

"Thirteen inches, unknown core… there's a first for everything I guess, anyway is this correct?" asked the guard as Keiko acknowledged that it was correct as the guard handed her wand back to her along with an ID badge too. "Next please."

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"Thirteen inches, two unknown cores… strange, not many wands have double cores, anyway is this correct?" asked the guard as he handed Yusuke his wand back to him, along with an ID badge that showed he was there for OWLs testing.

"It's correct," growled Yusuke as they walked on to the elevator.

Two Hours Later

After much searching and walking, they finally made it to the old courtroom ten, where Yusuke would take his tests. Yusuke was very agitated that he had to write essays, answer questions, which were multiple choices and non-multiple choices. After he finished writing the essays and answering the questions, he would be tested on his skill and ability to use the spells, charms, jinxes, hexes, etc. This is the part that impressed the examiners very much. He was very skilled, knowledgeable, and powerful, but most of all he did it with ease, like he had been practicing nearly twenty-four, seven! After hours of testing Yusuke was dismissed from the room he was tested in and told to wait outside the room by the doors.

"Normally you would have to wait to receive your OWLs, but since this is a special case, you'll receive them today. Now since Mrs. Urameshi and Miss Ukimura were your teachers and tutors, we will converse with them about your performances and overall attitude when they were teaching you," said the witch.

"Fine, but I don't like waiting," said Yusuke as he left the room while Keiko and Atsuko entered the room to converse with his examiners.

Several Hours Later

Yusuke was finally allowed back into the room, but not after several chairs were demolished in the process. It was left to the poor wizard or witch who came by them next time to deal with the damage.

"Here are your results Mr. Urameshi, we are greatly impressed at both your knowledge and skill. You will make a fine Wizard yet," said the witch as Yusuke looked over his OWLs results.

-

OWLs Overall Score Definitions:

O – Outstanding – 21

EE – Exceeds Expectations – 06

A – Acceptable – 00

P – Poor – 00

D – Dreadful – 00

T – Troll – 00

-.-.-.-

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Care of Magical Creatures: EE

Transfiguration: O

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Potions: O

Charms: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: EE

Herbology: O

Divination: EE

Muggle Studies: O

-.-.-.-

Total OWLs: 27/28

Five NEWTs (Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies)

Congratulations!

You are now eligible for NEWT level classes in:

Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination.

Electives:

Apparation, Healing, Practical Dueling

-.-.-.-

Please fill out the form and send it directly to the Deputy Head Mistress immediately.

Good luck in your coming years Mr. Urameshi.

Miranda Goshanks

Department of Magical Education

Ministry of Magic

-

Yusuke smirked as he finished his reading and let Keiko and his mother look at his OWLs results.

"I'm impressed Yusuke, you did better than I did!" said Atsuko. "I only scored twenty out of twenty-eight OWLs."

"I guess it runs in the family to better than the system," said Yusuke as Atsuko punched him playfully.

"Don't make fun of your mother Yusuke, she can give you detention once the term starts," said Atsuko.

"Do you know how many detentions I've blown off?" asked Yusuke as Atsuko glared at him angrily, which told him he wouldn't blow off any detentions or else. "Um, never mind about my previous statement, just forget about it."

"That's better," said Atsuko as Keiko just giggled. "Let's go, we need to check out of the Leaky Cauldron. I want to show you my old home, before I met your father."

"That's cool with me," said Yusuke as they left the Ministry by Floo Powder and arrived at Gringotts, where they went to the Leaky Cauldron, got their stuff and left for Atsuko's old home.

Two Hours Later

Atsuko, Keiko, and Yusuke arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which caused Atsuko to growl angrily. She could tell the Fidelus Charm had been cast upon it and knew of only one man daring enough to cast it, Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Making her way towards the front door it appeared from behind its invisibility and Atsuko nearly broke the door right off its hinges, causing everyone in the house to come running to the door. What they saw was a very angry Atsuko Urameshi, with her son beside her and Keiko on her other side.

"DUMBLEDORE!" roared Atsuko angrily as a sudden pop caused Yusuke to jump and nearly slug Dumbledore in the face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE AND WHAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU CAST THE FIDELUS CAHRM ON MY HOUSE!"

"I'm sorry, but have we met before madam?" asked Dumbledore not recognizing her.

"Never formerly or face to face, but I know of you through my brother Sirius Orion Black! My name is Atsuko Black Urameshi and you are in my house!" said Atsuko angrily as a look of surprise crossed everybody's face, especially Dumbledore's.

"You live in Japan do you not? So why would this be a problem?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "Sirius allowed us to use this house, why should you not be any different?"

"Because, unlike my brother, I never trust anyone until I get to know them personally! Even if you are fighting Voldemort, this is still my house! Sirius and I parted ways a day before the Potters were killed, so I know a lot more than you realize," said Atsuko. "I don't mind you staying here, but I would have appreciated a letter informing me first!"

"My apologies then," said Dumbledore as Atsuko just glared at him.

"You owe me for one months rent," said Atsuko.

"Rent? You are going to have us pay rent?" asked Dumbledore shocked.

"No, just you, since you are the Head of the Order of the Phoenix. Thus it makes it your responsibility to make sure the monthly rent of two hundred and fifty galleons is paid. Otherwise I will evict you from this house, remove the Fidelus Charm, and make sure that you never come in here again!" said Atsuko. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Crystal, shall I merely add it to your pay?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Fine, but if I find that it has stopped being added while I am under your payroll, then I will have you evicted immediately. After I'm off your payroll, I want it sent straight to my account through the Goblin's first, I'm sure you can manage that," said Atsuko as Dumbledore nodded and handed her a bag of two hundred and fifty galleons. "Now, exactly why does this place look like its being dissected?"

"Sirius wished to have as much removed as possible, so we were helping him," said Lupin cautiously.

"I see, he never did get along with mother," said Atsuko as she walked over to her mother's portrait.

"Can it be? Is it you? Is it really you Atsuko?" asked her mother's portrait.

"Yes, it's me Atsuko Black, now Atsuko Black Urameshi," said Atsuko. "I married a man named Raizen Urameshi, a very powerful and feared man across the globe. He comes from a very ancient lineage. This is my son Yusuke Black Urameshi."

"Welcome to the most Noble and Ancient House of Black, Yusuke Black Urameshi," said Yusuke's grandmother's portrait.

"Um thanks, I guess," said Yusuke as Kreacher appeared out of nowhere and bowed to Yusuke and Atsuko. "Now that all that's over with is there anything to eat in this place? I'm starving!"

"Well if there is one thing Yusuke likes more than causing, getting into, and finishing fights, it's eating," said Keiko as Atsuko laughed.

"Right, now, all the rest of the introductions are to be made in the kitchen. Dumbledore can you get the door please?" said Atsuko with a laugh as Dumbledore cast a charm to fix the door.

Once everyone was in the kitchen, Atsuko was introduced to the Weasley's and their children, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Atsuko also noted Snape's presence and nodded her acknowledgement to his presence in her house.

"Exactly who was this Raizen Urameshi, Atsuko?" asked Dumbledore. "My friend with the Japanese Ministry has never heard of him before."

"That's Mrs. Urameshi to you Dumbledore, at least for right now. Once term starts its Professor Urameshi, do not use my first name without my consent! Who my late husband was is not any of your concern!" snapped Atsuko angrily. "If there is one thing the Japanese know more than anybody it is how to treat a person with respect, especially if they deserve it!"

"My apologies," said Dumbledore. "However, I was merely curious, since the Minister of Magic has been inquiring about your late husband."

"Fudge won't find anything, my husband was very powerful, feared by many, and respected by everyone. Enough so, that all traces of his identity would be kept so secret that it would be nearly impossible for anyone in the Wizarding and Muggle World to discover who he was," said Atsuko. "So butt out and mind your own business."

"But Mrs. Urameshi-"

"Didn't you hear her old man? She said to mind your own business and butt out of hers!" said Yusuke angrily.

"I am merely trying to be helpful. I believe that I have the right to inquire about something that could affect the learning at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "Now Mrs. Urameshi, who was your husband, where was he from, and what happened to him?"

"Are you deaf or stupid old man! She said to butt out of her business! Now do so!" snapped Yusuke angrily. "Unless you'd like to see what it's like to be in a street brawl or a fist fight."

"No thank you," replied Dumbledore dropping the subject as he left the house.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" snapped Yusuke at Keiko.

"That was for being you and trying to start a fight!" snapped Keiko back at Yusuke. "Though you did have a right to say what you did, especially when he wouldn't mind his own business."

"Maybe, but it was still very stupid! He could have been arrested or expelled before the term even began! Now aside from that, do you know what else you're going to be in?" asked Hermione curiously.

"House?" asked Yusuke curiously looking at his mother.

"There are four houses: Gryffindor is for the brave and courageous, Slytherin is for those who believe that only pure bloods should go to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw is for the smart and very serious ones, and Hufflepuff is for those who are very cheerful, friendly, and everyone else who doesn't fit into the other house categories," said Hermione. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I are in Gryffindor."

"You got me then, I've just come back into the Wizarding World after a few years. I had to relearn a few things, but in any event, I made some records, that I doubt anybody will break in this lifetime," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"May I see your OWLs results then?" asked Hermione eagerly.

"Then let me see yours," said Yusuke slyly as Hermione nodded and handed it to him as he handed his to hers.

-

Hermione's OWLs – OWLs Overall Score Definitions:

O – Outstanding – 16

EE – Exceeds Expectations – 05

A – Acceptable – 00

P – Poor – 00

D – Dreadful – 00

T – Troll – 00

-.-.-.-

Defense Against the Dark Arts: EE

Care of Magical Creatures: EE

Transfiguration: O

Ancient Runes: EE

Arithmancy: O

Potions: EE

Charms: O

History of Magic: O

Astronomy: O

Herbology: O

-.-.-.-

Total OWLs: 21/22

One NEWT (History of Magic)

Congratulations!

You are now eligible for NEWT level classes in:

Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies.

Electives:

Apparation, Healing, Practical Dueling

-.-.-.-

Please fill out the form and send it directly to the Deputy Head Mistress immediately.

Good luck in your coming years Mr. Urameshi.

Miranda Goshanks

Department of Magical Education

Ministry of Magic

-

"Not bad, not bad at all," said Yusuke as he handed Hermione's OWL results back to her and vice versa. "Now what did you think?"

"I don't believe it, you got that many OWLs and that many NEWTs! That's more than the rest of us combined!" said Hermione.

"Well, my mother and Keiko drilled it all into me, plus what I've learned from personal experiences. Kind of a bummer that restraining and calming a Magical Creature that is upset and out of control doesn't include knocking its lights out," said Yusuke.

"You didn't!" said Keiko.

"I did, I punched that thing, hard," said Yusuke. "It probably woke up with a splitting headache and a bit tamer."

"Yusuke, not everything is solved with your fists," said Keiko.

"I know, but if all else fails, use the one thing you know will work," said Yusuke.

"Which I take it for you is your fists?" asked Hermione disapprovingly.

"Yeah, using my fists to solve my problems has gotten me out of a lot of scrapes. Especially with the ones faster and cleverer than me," said Yusuke as he thought about Hiei, Toguro, Sensui, and his old man.

"Whatever," replied Hermione as she walked out of the room.

Yusuke just shrugged as he sat down and started to eat the food placed in front of him. Everyone watched as he tore into the food viciously, yet politely enough not make a mess or offend anyone. A few hours later as it came time for dinner, Yusuke was shown to the room he would stay in with Harry and Ron.

"Wow, wicked!" exclaimed Ron, catching Yusuke's attention.

"What?" asked Yusuke confused.

"What charms did you use to put those marks on you?" asked Ron as Yusuke looked at what he was pointing at.

"These? None, they're tattoo's, they're an essential part of my heritage that shows who I am and who my family is," said Yusuke.

"But how come your mother doesn't have them?" asked Harry.

"Because they're from my father's side of the family and heritage, that's why I received these. Trust me, you don't want to go through what I went through to receive these types of marks. What I went through is very risky and extremely dangerous," said Yusuke sternly as Harry knew better not to ask anymore questions, but unfortunately, Ron didn't.

"Well if you could do it and you grew up a muggle, then I can to!" said Ron proudly as Yusuke grabbed him the collar of his shirt and effortlessly lifted him in the air.

"Do you really want to go through the training I went though to get these tattoos? I have been through much training, dangerous training, training that could very well make any person loose their sanity. Very few ever come out of that type of training unscathed mentally, the few that have went on to be very powerful beings. My old man was one of them and so am I, I went through much training just to get trained by my old man. He didn't care that I was his son, I had to earn my training from him, I had to prove that I was worthy to receive his training, I had to be willing to possibly be critically injured and continue on in that state! Trust me when I tell you that no normal person could live through this type of training, and even if they were lucky enough to live through it, they would not have the sense of mind left to use this training and the knowledge gained from it! Just because you're a wizard, doesn't mean that you can do things better than Muggles or those raised as Muggles!" said Yusuke angrily as he dropped Ron onto his rear and watched him mutter an apology and quickly dress into his pajamas and crawl into his bed, extremely pale and thinking seriously about Yusuke's words.

Three Days Later

Everyone traveled on foot that morning after breakfast to the King's Cross Train Station. Ron was keeping away from Yusuke and keeping Ginny away from him as well. He was terrified of Yusuke, or rather the look he saw in his eyes three nights prior. Yusuke on the other acted like nothing was wrong, he kept to himself mostly about his past, except about his childhood, but whenever he was asked about his earlier teenage years, they were told that it was changing point in his life and it was left at that. Once they arrived at King's Cross they quickly located platform nine and three quarters. Moving quickly they boarded the train with their belongings in tow, which once they found an empty cart were stored above them thanks to help from Yusuke.

"So have you played Quidditch at all Yusuke?" asked Harry.

"No, I've never flown a broom before either, there's been no place to practice in privacy. So I'm going to be tutored by the teacher that taught you how to fly, Madam Hooch was it?" said Yusuke plainly as the cart door opened up.

"Well, what have we here? You must be the mysterious transfer student," said a pale boy with hair greased back more than Yusuke's ever had been.

"That's right Yusuke Urameshi, and you are?" asked Yusuke curiously.

"Draco Malfoy. I'll tell you now, the best house is Slytherin, the second best is Ravenclaw, the worst two being Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You also don't want to associate with mud bloods, blood traitors, or half bloods," said Malfoy.

"I see, tell me, Malfoy is it, have you ever seen or felt what a punch can do to a person?" asked Yusuke curiously.

"No, don't need to either, that's for their kind, its mud blood fighting," said Malfoy pointing to Harry and his friends and then to Keiko. "Especially, the bitch, Ukimura here, a mud blood if I ever saw one. Nice markings by the way, perhaps you can show me the charm you used to put them on later."

"Can't, these markings as you called them are permanent and they're called tattoos. Theses tattoos are reserved only for the most noble, powerful, feared, and above all else respected beings. I grew up the streets of Muggle Sarakaishi, Tokyo, Japan. I learned the hard way that spells, charms, jinxes, and hexes aren't effective if your target can dodge them and disarm you. That's where what you called mud blood fighting comes in real handy. If you're strong enough, quick enough, and skilled enough, then a simple punch can rupture your inner organs. A simple punch can break bones, cause large bruises on your body that hurt like hell and swell. A simple punch aimed just right and with enough force behind it can knock your opponent out cold or kill your opponent. If you can do any of this and stand up against punches that hurt worse than your own bones breaking, then you have these tattoos. Now would you like to see what I am capable of?" asked Yusuke as Malfoy was now extremely pale, even for him. "If so, then I dare you to pull your wand on me and we'll see if you can cast a jinx at me, before I grab it out of your hand and snap it in half faster than you can see my hands move."

Malfoy quickly backed away and had Crabbe and Goyle come in to fight Yusuke. However what they saw made them pale as well, they didn't see Yusuke, they saw Roizen the son of Raizen. They backed away slowly and ran off in a panic as Yusuke merely said, "Boo."

"That was bloody awesome! I've never seen Malfoy so pale before, even for him! And the way you scared Crabbe and Goyle by merely glaring at them, that was bloody brilliant!" said Ginny as Ron's, Harry's, and Hermione's suspicions were aroused, they wanted to know what it was that gave Yusuke such confidence in his skills and power, that he would stand up to one of the most powerful Wizarding family in the entire Wizarding World.

Yusuke merely nodded as he sat down and waited for the chastising from Keiko. But instead he just got a kiss on the cheek from her, causing him to blush in embarrassment, which caused Ginny and Keiko to giggle. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and disembarked from the train, where Yusuke saw the Threstrals pulling the carriages. Walking up to one he began to pet it soothingly, he knew that not many knew of their origins, but he was one of the few that did. They were from the Reikai, Makai, and what once was the Mekai. They had migrated to the Ningenkai to escape the wars, but his kind, the Toushin, had always has a special relationship with the Threstrals. Youkai, spiritually aware humans, humans who had seen death, and Reikan's could see them, otherwise they were invisible to the naked eye.

_"What is your true name?"_ asked Yusuke quietly.

_'I am known as Rezna, young Toushin hanyou, it has been a long time since I have seen your kind, do you still rule the Makai?'_ asked Rezna telepathically.

_"No, I am one of the last of the Toushin, Raizen of the Northern Lands has passed on from life into death, sadly. However the Makai is much more tamed than it was a thousand years ago and the Mekai is gone, thanks to the Reikai and King Enma of the Reikai. I would advise that you somehow tell others of your kind to stay in the Ningenkai, specifically within the Wizarding World,"_ said Yusuke as Rezna nodded. _"Please accept this gift from Rezna of the Threstrals."_

Yusuke handed Rezna a Toushin Fruit, from the Makai, which Rezna accepted and the two exchanged loyalty and friendship oaths. Smiling lightly Yusuke walked over to Hagrid, where he was told he was to go with the others in his year, even though he didn't belong to a house yet. He did as he said and climbed into the carriage that Rezna was pulling, which was also the carriage that Keiko and the others were in.

"So Yusuke, what was that all about?" asked Hermione curiously as Yusuke looked at her confused. "You were speaking in an untranslatable tongue that the Threstral pulling this carriage seemed to react to."

"I was speaking a language that it is older than half my ancestors ever were. I was merely greeting the Threstral and offering it my friendship. I know it is sentient, unlike what many believe is merely good instincts," said Yusuke. "I have had much experience in things that would take along time to understand."

Hermione accepted his answer, but was still suspicious, especially when Keiko started talking in the same tongue that Yusuke had been earlier.

_"When did you learn this language Keiko!"_ asked Yusuke.

_"Kurama, Hiei, Genkai, and your mother taught it to me,"_ replied Keiko. _"So what was the deal with you and the Threstral?"_

_"My kind has always had special relationships with the Threstrals. They come from the Makai, Reikai, and the Mekai before it was destroyed. This Threstrals true name is Rezna, I gave her a piece of Toushin Fruit form the Makai,"_ said Yusuke as Keiko nodded her understanding.

When they arrived at the castle, they went towards the entrance, where Peeves was waiting to drop water balloons on everyone, but as soon as he saw Yusuke he understood who drop them on. There was no way he was going to anger a Toushin or expose his secret to the rest of the ghosts or the staff, which included Dumbledore. As he walked past he smiled as he heard Yusuke chuckle at the shouts of anger from the Slytherin students who past by Peeves.

Once inside Yusuke was told to remain waiting outside the colossal doors that led to the Great Hall. He did so, but not without his impatience showing. Once the first years arrived, Professor McGonagall came out and gave them all their instructions. They followed her in with Yusuke in the back, and glaring at anyone who said anything he didn't like about him. He didn't really pay attention to the Sorting Hat's song or the sorting, he was looking for what house Keiko was in, which turned out to be Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Now, I'm sure you've all noticed we have one person left, who has not been sorted. He is an exchange student from Japan, I hope that you will all treat him like you would any other," said Dumbledore as Yusuke focused his attention onto hearing his name called.

"Yusuke Urameshi," said McGonagall loudly as Yusuke sat on the stool.

"Hmm, interesting, very brave, very smart, but also very cunning, not very patient I see," said the Sorting Hat.

_'Yeah, well nobodies perfect, otherwise you wouldn't need these different houses for different people!'_ snapped Yusuke angrily.

"Quick to anger too I see, but still you speak the truth. You will do very well in Slytherin, but what's this?" said the Sorting Hat as it murmured to itself. "HOLY SHIT!"

This outburst caught the attention of everybody in the Great Hall, seeing as they had never heard the Sorting Hat cuss before. But something about Yusuke had caused it to cuss and gain disapproving stares from the entire staff, except one who was merely smirking at the outburst.

_'Tell anyone what you discovered and I promise you, there will not even be thread left of you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?'_ said Yusuke sternly.

"Crystal. Sly-" replied the Sorting Hat as it was about to call out its decision, but was stopped suddenly at the mental image of it being incinerated if it called out its current decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

_'Good Sorting Hat, remember if I find out you told anyone, then I will personally incinerate you into oblivion!'_ said Yusuke to the sorting hat.

Yusuke joined the Gryffindor table as many students murmured about how they could swear the Sorting Hat looked like it was going to have a heart attack, even though it was impossible. Yusuke himself was smirking as he sat down beside Keiko.

"Now that this interesting Sorting has finished, tuck in," said Dumbledore as everyone began to eat the food that appeared in front of them and talk with one another.

Everyone wanted to ask Yusuke questions, but with his quiet demeanor and his attitude, at the moment, was enough to tell them he wanted to eat, not talk. Once the meal was over with Harry noticed for the first time someone he had hoped to never see again.

"Oh no," groaned Harry as Hermione and Ron looked at him strangely and then they noticed why he was groaning.

"Now that this meal is over with, there are a few rules that must be told, since a few still do not follow them. One: The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, hence the name. Two: Mr. Filch has told me the list for banned items is now at eight hundred twenty-nine, which includes many Weasley Wizards Wheezes items. If you would like to see which items are banned the list will be posted on Mr. Filch's office door. Three: I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Urameshi, who has asked me to tell you, she takes no favorites and can be quite strict with detentions. Four: I would like to welcome back Professor Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, who will be assisting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class," said Dumbledore as Umbridge stood up to make a so-called short and small speech.

(A/N: There is no way in hell I am going to write out her speech! I would fall asleep just writing it, plus it's not really relevant, at least not enough to be put in!)

Hermione listened closely and translated into laymen's terms what Umbridge was saying, which was that the Ministry was cracking down on all under age magic use outside of their summer studies and at school. Also that she would be given some lessons in their DADA class, giving detentions, enforcing the Educational Decree's that were not disbanded, and that she would be "giving performance checkups" on teachers a.k.a. spying and attempting to interrogate them about their past.

"Thank you professor, now that everything is said and done, it is time we all get some rest. Students please follow your Head Boys and Girls, along with your Prefects to your houses dorms," said Dumbledore as everyone began to get up and leave for the dorms.

-

Once in the dorms Yusuke was furious, he already had a detention from the Umbridge woman, just because he bumped into her coming up the stairs. He even apologized to her and then tried to get up to the dorms, but she stopped him and told him he had detention for not apologizing properly. He was currently be restrained by Keiko, just so that he wouldn't destroy anything in his fit of pure rage and hatred towards Umbridge.

"What's wrong with Yusuke?" asked Harry as Keiko finally let out a breath as she had finally been able to knock him out, using a stunning spell on him.

"Umbridge gave him detention for bumping into her and not apologizing correctly. He apologized the way it's done in Japan, the way he knows how to. I had to physically restrain him from destroying anything or him going after her and making her sorry she gave him detention in the first place over an accident," said Keiko.

"Why would Umbridge need to be scared of Yusuke?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Because Yusuke isn't known for his cool headedness and has a tendency to beat his opponents to a pulp," said Keiko. "I think the last score between him and Kuwabara was three thousand nine hundred and forty-three to zero. Kuwabara with the zero and Yusuke with the three thousand nine hundred and forty-three winning streak."

"Is this Kuwabara still alive after so many beatings?" asked Hermione curiously and shocked at the same time.

"Yeah, Kuwabara's still alive, just not bright enough not to insult Yusuke and gloat about how he can beat Yusuke any day or night of the week. That usually lands Kuwabara on the ground unconscious for an hour or two," said Keiko. "Yusuke has the worst reputation in the entire Sarakaishi School District. He skipped school so much it was a miracle he was even passing. Plus the fact that the teachers, well most of them, were out to get him and make him fail, just to prove what they said about him was true. I think the last teacher that laid a finger on Yusuke wound up in the Infirmary for a month and then transferred to another school."

"He hit a teacher!" said Hermione shocked.

"Yeah, he's punched out numerous teachers that touched him in anyway. Even if it was just a slight poke he could justify punching them out. Mainly because the school rules and the law states that if an adult in school touches you in any way, you have the right to defend yourself. He has used it that law and rule so much that it became a tradition to announce that all teachers should not touch any students, especially Yusuke Urameshi, or run the risk of ending up in the Emergency Room for a few weeks to months," said Keiko as she burst out giggling. "The teacher that decided to be bold and test his luck wound up missing half his teeth, his face nearly completely swollen, his arm broken, his leg sprained, received two black eyes, and a nearly shattered pelvis. He retired the following day and to my knowledge is still in rehab."

"You know the Wizarding World has similar laws. If a teacher threatens or harms you in anyway, then you have the right to defend yourself by any means necessary, except by using the three forbidden curses," said Ginny.

"Ginny! What if he decides to try this with the students!" said Ron sternly.

"Then he gets his ass handed to him on a platter by his mother. He won't hurt the students, unless they provoke him to the point he snaps. Which, depending on what they do, can take a short amount of time or long time. But in the end, he has always had the right to do what he's done, he was merely defending himself, since he didn't know what the teacher's intentions were," said Keiko.

"You know, now that I know this, does this give me the right to punch the Umbridge woman if she touches me in anyway?" asked Yusuke, startling the all.

"Yes, the Ministry's own laws state that you can, especially if you don't know what her intentions are and if she does anything to you that is harmful," said Hermione.

"Then let hell begin for her," said Yusuke smirking.

-

A/N: Well there's chapter two, sorry it took so long to get out, but thinking on how to write chapter twelve for "Return to the Past" is really difficult. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and by the time you read this chapter, chapter twelve may be near completion or may be completed on posted the same day as this one will be. Anyway below is the poll, so knock yourselves out with your answers! (Not literally!)

What do you think of this chapter?

Should I just give up on this story?

What should the pairings be? You decide!

What do you think of Umbridge being back for this year? (She's ain't really a teacher!)

What should happen in Yusuke's detention with Umbridge?

Well that's it for now. Don't forget to read the note below after my name!

Until next time,

Shadow Kage

* * *


	3. Classes and Detentions

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Now onto chapter three!

Chapter Three: Classes and Detentions

To say that Yusuke was irritable would have been an understatement. He was plain pissed off and wasn't in the mood to take any comments from anybody. Keiko constantly had to beg him not to hurt anybody when he turned to glare or hit them. He always relented from hitting them, but he still glared at them angrily. When they arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast there was a surprise as the Sorting Hat was waiting on the stool in front of anybody.

"Greetings everyone, I know this is highly unusual, however we have a couple of late students from Japan, planning on studying our way of using magic. Please regard them as you would any other student. However one of these students shall also be a teacher, an assistant to our Potions Master, Professor Snape," said Dumbledore as Snape looked ready to strangle something.

"Suichi Minamino," called McGonagall, catching Yusuke, Atsuko, and Keiko's attention.

The Great Hall doors opened and in strode Kurama wearing his black robes and lined with red. He looked around the Great Hall taking everything in before he finally strode over to the stool and sat down as the Sorting Hat was placed upon him.

"Well now this interesting… Oh no! No, not him, please anybody him! Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR DAMNIT!" said the Sorting Hat which looked like it was extremely pale and earned a few disapproving stares from the professors, while one looked ready to burst out laughing.

"Well now Suichi what did you do to the hat?" asked Keiko curiously.

"The same thing Yusuke did to it, only I added a few plants to the mix," said Kurama as Yusuke smirked and patted Kurama shoulder.

"I didn't know if you still had it in you," said Yusuke pretending to cry while they all turned to McGonagall who was arguing with the Sorting Hat.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT TYPE OF PROTECTION YOU CAN OFFER ME! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT I SAW!" yelled the Sorting Hat as McGonagall gave up and said the next name on her list.

"Hiei Koorime-Jaganshi," said McGonagall as Hiei walked into the Great Hall wearing nothing but black, with the exception to a white scarf and belt.

"Just tell me where you want to go and I'll put you there, just don't hurt me!" said the Sorting Hat extremely nervously.

"With the detective," said Hiei sternly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the Sorting Hat as Hiei smirked at the Sorting Hat and went and sat down with Kurama and the others.

"Yukina Jaganshi-Koorime," called McGonagall, which caught Hiei's attention immediately, especially since he knew his sister was not a Jaganshi Youkai.

"Where do you want to go?" asked the Sorting Hat nervously.

"It's okay, I won't threaten you, just put me with my brother please," whispered Yukina softly as the Sorting Hat visibly relaxed and placed Yukina in Gryffindor.

"So Yukina, care to tell us why your surname is Jaganshi-Koorime?" asked Yusuke curiously as she glared at him angrily.

_"It's none of your business Toushin scum!"_ snapped Yukina angrily at Yusuke.

_"Hey! What did I do to deserve that! I've never done anything to you! I considered you a friend, maybe I was mistaken!"_ replied Yusuke angrily.

_"We have never met Toushin scum! Your kind is unwanted in this world! All you do is look for ways to start wars and fights!"_ snapped Yukina angrily back at Yusuke, catching him off guard.

_"I am nothing like my ancestors or the other Toushin! I am Roizen, son of Raizen, a Hanyou Toushin! All I've ever done to you is try and be kind, be your friend, and courteous to you and you repay me not with friendship or at least civility, but accusations and insults! FINE! But know this we have met before Ice Koorime! We met two years ago, when I fought Toguro!"_ snapped Yusuke angrily as he grabbed his schedule and left the Great Hall.

_"What was that all about Yukina?"_ asked Keiko curiously and angrily.

_"He is a Toushin! The Toushin have been trying to force me to be their mate, all because of my outer beauty! He is no different!"_ replied Yukina coldly.

_"He is different because he is a Hanyou! Human and Toushin! His mother teaches here and he has always only seen you as a friend and the little sister he never had! He fought in the Dark Tournament against Toguro. He fought to save you when Toguro was being used to hold you hostage! He would never do something so despicable like that!"_ snapped Keiko angrily.

_"He is the son of the late Lord Raizen of the Northern Lands is he not?"_ asked Yukina.

_"Yes, he is Roizen, son of Raizen! But he is also known as Yusuke Urameshi, son of Raizen and Atsuko Urameshi! He is the same Yusuke Urameshi who fought Toguro, Sensui, even his own family! And you dare accuse him of being scum when he asked you a friendly question? Think about who is acting like real scum!"_ snapped Keiko extremely angry now.

-

After he had left the Great Hall he went straight down to the Dungeons for his Potions class, intent on not screwing up his first day. When he got down there he could here Malfoy making jokes about Keiko.

"Shut up boy!" snapped Yusuke angrily.

"Why? Oh look it's the one being deceived! Didn't you know that Keiko is my other girlfriend? She may be a mud blood, but I think that if we erase all ties to her muggle heritage then we can have a perfect relationship together. Don't you agree Pansy? I mean you did say that she came onto you as well, right?" said Malfoy.

"Indeed she did, I was shocked at first, but well she is very pretty, rivaling my own beauty. She even said she would marry me if you would permit it Draco," said Pansy.

"SHUT UP!" roared Yusuke causing the walls to shake violently. "Don't you dare lie to me like that, don't you dare say those things about Keiko! I am not has stupid as I may sometimes seem, now tell me the truth!"

"What is going on out here?" asked Snape exiting from his classroom to see Yusuke's fists and arms shaking nearly uncontrollably. What he saw next shocked him and frightened him, he could see Yusuke's aura flaring around him violently. It seemed almost like an out of control wildfire. "Draco, Pansy, find your seats, I'll have a word with Mr. Urameshi here in private."

Malfoy and Pansy quickly nodded and rushed inside the classroom smiling, thinking that Yusuke was about to get chewed out. They acted like they were still in their seats when they came near the door, but what they heard they couldn't understand.

_"What is wrong with you boy? Surprised I know this language?"_ said Snape arrogantly.

_"A little yes, but those two don't know how lucky they are that you came out when you did. I recommend you talk to them about taunting those who know and speak this language with something as dangerous as ones mate or potential mate,"_ said Yusuke angrily to Snape.

_"How would something so trivial be dangerous?"_ questioned Snape.

_"Have you ever seen a truly angry and out of control Youkai before?"_ replied Yusuke darkly.

_"I see,"_ said Snape as he turned back into the classroom and strode over to his desk and wrote a small note.

Yusuke entered into the classroom, found a seat near the back and waited for the rest of the class to appear. He didn't have to wait long, because only a few minutes later the rest of the class began filing into the room and taking their seats.

"If you are in this class, then you have achieved an Outstanding on your OWLs. This year will be to prepare you for your NEWTs. Also this year my assistant and your fellow classmate, Suichi Minamino, shall be assisting in making sure you do your work properly. As such he shall have the power to deduct or give house points. Are there any questions?" said Snape. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor, I was just wondering, but how come he is your assistant as well as a student?" asked Malfoy.

"Mr. Minamino, can you answer this? I myself am quite curious as well," said Snape.

"Easily Professor, in Japan and across the globe I am an expert on the plant life, whether it be Magical, Muggle, or Youkai. As such I have been able to create extremely potent and powerful potions that put many to shame. In the span of only two years I have studied under a Potions Master so great that he has created many different potions that invoke many dark things for its ingredients. As you are probably wondering his name I will tell you, he is the Great Sazuka, he is also a master at disguising himself. He could be a Muggle Clown, an Auror, or even an old man," said Kurama sternly. "Since he taught me everything I know, in Japan I was also a Student-Teacher. I even out did the teacher I was assisting. And I will tell you now Mr. Malfoy, and this goes for all of you, I tolerate no disrespect and am not above bodily injury or poisoning to get my point across for respect or anything else."

"Thank you Mr. Minamino, I hope this will encourage certain students to actually try at their work and respect their teachers," said Snape. "Now the instructions are on the board and you have one hour to complete the potion perfectly. And to make sure all of you actually try, I will add a prize, one month's worth of no homework at all. This will be honor bound by my position as teacher here at Hogwarts and on my name. The person's whose potion is the furthest along and most correct at the end of the hour shall win this prize, now begin!"

Yusuke marched up to the cupboard where the supplies were and grabbed everything he was supposed to. Sitting back down he opened his book and started following the directions, but found that he could bypass half the directions to get the same outcome sooner and more potent to the dismay of the girl sitting next to him.

"How did you get it that far along so soon!" demanded the girl he remembered was called Hermione.

"I bypassed half the steps, because they weren't needed, they would have worn down the potions potency greatly," said Yusuke as Hermione glared at him angrily. "I can show you what steps to skip, depending on how far along you are if you like."

"No, I'll do it the official way, not some cheating way," said Hermione testily.

Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders and kept on working. By the time ten minutes were left in the time to complete the potion, he had finished his potion and just let it simmer on low, keeping it warm enough as not to spoil it or wear down its potency. When the next ten minutes had passed Snape called for everyone to stop and fill their flasks with their potions, with Kurama going around and collecting them and remembering their order. Yusuke was no ones fool. He knew full well that Snape favored the Slytherin students. He had engraved his crest onto the bottom of his flask. Taking the rest of his potion he poured it into his second flask and then put it away.

"Well now it seems that Mr. Malfoy has made a completely finished potion. Shall we test it Mr. Malfoy?" said Snape. "Yes Mr. Urameshi?"

"That's my flask you're holding Professor," said Yusuke coldly.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I can prove it too. There should be an engraving on the bottom of that flask in your hand. That proves it's mine," said Yusuke coldly.

Snape looked at the bottom and sure enough there was an engraving. Gripping his wand he attempted to vanish the engraving, but it backfired and ended up vanishing Malfoy's flask and potion instead.

"Don't even try and vanish it, I took special care to put that engraving there permanently," said Yusuke.

Snape growled and acknowledged Yusuke as the only person to complete the potion fully. "Now let's see if it works like it's supposed to."

Pouring some into a glass he had Harry drink it.

"If it was made correctly, then it should have held its potency and Mr. Potter should feel extremely lucky. If not then he will feel extremely unlucky or he will be poisoned," said Snape coldly.

"Wow! What a rush!" exclaimed Harry.

"It seems Mr. Urameshi has made the potion correctly. Fifty points from Gryffindor for helping him Miss Granger," said Snape.

"Idiot," mumbled Yusuke.

"What was that Mr. Urameshi?" demanded Snape.

"Nothing, but Hermione didn't help me, I finished before she did!" said Yusuke.

"Then explain to me how you made a potion correctly and so quickly," said Snape.

"Who said that was my first potion? I took lessons from one Yoko and Sazuka," said Yusuke irritably.

Snape growled quietly and let Yusuke leave with the promise of no homework for one month and perfect marks for one month when it concerned homework. The next class he had was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class his mother was teaching. Upon arriving at the classroom he took a seat in the back, where he usually always sat in Muggle Schools.

"I see you nearly lost your temper today Yusuke," said Atsuko. "Care to tell me what nearly sent you off the deep end?"

"Malfoy and Parkinson, they wouldn't stop taunting me about how Keiko agreed to mate and marry both of them, I knew it wasn't true, but…"

"Your instincts demanded that you stick up for her honor as your potential mate to be, correct?" asked Atsuko.

"Yeah, anyway, Snape came out and spoke the Ancient Tongue that only Reikan, certain Ningens, and Youkai know. He was speaking the Youkai language fluently," said Yusuke as Atsuko nodded grimly.

"Snape is a master of Occlumency, he can read your mind if it is not fortified. He probably picked up the skill from your mind," said Atsuko.

"Impossible, the barriers around my mind have fended off some of the oldest Mind Youkai in the Makai. He already knew how to speak it and recognized me as a hanyou," said Yusuke.

"I see, well anyway, your detention will be served here tonight and know you have my full blessings to show her what you can do, if she touches you in anyway," said Atsuko with a smirk. "Now I'd appreciate it if you stayed near the back for my classes, this way nobody thinks I'm playing favorites."

"No sweat, it's the best place to sit when you don't want to be bothered, besides I always sit in the back," said Yusuke with a smirk.

A few minutes later the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the classroom, each going to their own half of the classroom. Gryffindors on the right and Slytherins on the left. Everyone pulled out their books and waited for the class to begin.

"Welcome to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. According to my notes only those of you who scored an Exceeds Expectations or higher should be in this class. I make no exceptions what so over. Now if that is out of the way turn to page three-nineteen of your books," said Atsuko.

"Professor, what are we studying Youkai for? They're extinct," said Malfoy.

"Ten points from Slytherin for asking a question without raising your hand. And I will tell you now Mr. Malfoy, if you do it again, then each time I will double the amount from the previous time, is that understood?" said Atsuko sternly.

"Yes Professor," replied Malfoy.

"Good now, read the entire chapter and then we will discuss what it says," said Atsuko. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, I've already read the entire book, twice," said Hermione.

"I see, then make a list of questions to ask, while everyone else catches up with you Miss Granger," said Atsuko.

Thirty Minutes Later

"Is everyone finished reading?" asked Atsuko as the entire class nodded, except for Yusuke. "Very well, does anyone besides Miss Granger have any questions? During this time you may speak freely without raising your hand, but do not interrupt someone who is speaking and one at a time."

"Professor, aren't Youkai extinct?" asked Malfoy.

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, have you ever been to Japan?" asked Atsuko.

"No ma'am," replied Malfoy.

"Has anyone here ever been to Japan, besides Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Minamino, Mr. Koorime-Jaganshi, Miss Ukimura, and Miss Jaganshi-Koorime?" asked Atsuko. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"I've been to Japan once professor, but I never saw any Youkai while I was there," said Hermione. "In fact I saw only humans there."

"Tell me Miss Granger, are you sure you saw what you saw?" said Atsuko.

"Yes Professor," said Hermione.

"Very well, what if told you that you may have seen at least three dozen Youkai and not even have known it," said Atsuko.

"I'd ask how," replied Hermione.

"I'll tell you how. Youkai of a class C or above have the ability to pass themselves off as humans. They may look like humans, speak like humans, eat like humans, even act like humans, but they may have been Youkai. Youkai have been around for centuries, can anyone name a type, aside from the five people I mentioned earlier and Miss Granger?" said Atsuko. "Mr. Potter."

"Professor, couldn't there be Youkai that are animals, like birds or cats?" asked Harry.

"Precisely Mr. Potter, thirty points to Gryffindor, Youkai can be animals as well. There are Cat Youkai, Dog Youkai, Wolf Youkai, even Bird Youkai, but each one has a variety of different types. Can anyone name one?" asked Atsuko.

"Fire," replied Hiei.

"Yes, any others?" asked Atsuko.

"White," replied Malfoy jokingly.

"Yes, they can be represented by an element, color, or anything else you can think of. There are literally thousands of different combinations for Youkai animals and normal Youkai. Can anyone name a famous Youkai?" asked Atsuko.

"Professor, wasn't there a Youkai Thief called Yoko Kurama?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, there was indeed… Yoko Kurama, what can be said about him? He was a thief, true, but not just any thief, he was the best. He could get past any trap, any barrier, anything that would prevent him from getting what he wanted, but does anybody know what he preferred?" asked Atsuko. "Or even what type of Youkai he was?"

"Yoko Kurama preferred rare and beautiful things, it didn't matter if they were other Youkai, gold, silver, or even jewels, as long as they were beautiful and rare and not fakes. Yoko Kurama was a Silver Kitsune, one of the rarest Kitsune breeds," said Kurama with a smirk.

"Exactly, Yoko Kurama was also known as a heartless thief and cold blooded killer. If you ever come across a Kitsune of any type, be polite, be courteous, and most importantly never demand anything from a Kitsune. They are tricksters, if they wish to play a game then play the game! If they decide to kill you give them a reason not to, but not just any old game, play a game that will catch a Kistune's curiosity," said Atsuko.

"Professor, what do Youkai have to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" asked Malfoy arrogantly. "They're extinct, the Ministry of Magic made sure."

"Tell me Mr. Malfoy, did you know that Muggles consider some of the oldest creatures on Earth to be those that hide among them? Muggles believe that some Youkai still exist, but that another mysterious race that keeps them from harming anybody. Tell me do you think that Youkai can't use magic?" said Atsuko.

"Of course they can't they're a lower race than Pureblood Wizards and Witch Humans. First it's the Pureblood Wizard and Witch Humans, then the half-bloods, then all the Magical animals, all the Non-Magical Animals, they're all on the top, but the ones on the bottom are the Mud bloods, the Muggles, the half-breeds, then every other race, such as Youkai," said Malfoy.

"I see then if you were attacked by a Youkai, you would be able to easily defeat it?" asked Atsuko.

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy," said Malfoy.

"Then tell me why is it that the Ministry of Magic had to exterminate them? I'll tell you why, they were afraid of the Youkai, because of how much more powerful they were. You could have a Youkai that was the weakest of its class all the way down to the B class and they would be able to beat the most powerful Wizard and Witch of the time. I'll tell you now Mr. Malfoy. If anything Youkai are equal with humans. Each race has their flaws, their flaw just happens to be their tendency towards violence," said Atsuko. "But this flaw is also what has enabled them to live for centuries at a time. Youkai can destroy entire cities without breaking a sweat, and that's Muggle cities. Muggle cities now days are made up of metal, stone, wood, glass, hard plastic a.k.a. flexi glass. Now imagine structures taller than this castle and weighing thousands of tons. Think of how easy it would be for a Fire Youkai for example to destroy these buildings. Now think of how easy it would be for a Youkai to do this to a Wizarding Village."

"But they're extinct!" snapped Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down and shut up! I will not tolerate disrespect in my class by anyone! I don't care if you are pure blood, half-blood, or Muggle born! Respect is respect and disrespect is disrespect! You must earn my respect, but I have already earned it, by completing school, raising a child, and coming back here to teach! I have overcome many hardships in my life, now if you insist on going on about how my teaching is useless then talk to your Head of House, who will in turn speak with me! Until then, shut up, sit down, and listen, is that clear!" snapped Atsuko angrily.

"Yes Professor," replied Malfoy.

"IS THAT CLEAR!" repeated Atsuko angrily.

"Perfectly," replied Malfoy meekly.

"Now, are there anymore questions?" asked Atsuko calmly. "Mr. Weasley."

"Professor, if Youkai are extinct, then what threat could they pose? Unless they're extinct here in Britain and not everywhere else," said Ron nervously.

"Fifty points to Gryffindor for the right question and answer at once," said Atsuko. "Indeed Mr. Weasley is correct and incorrect. The Ministry claims to have exterminated all Youkai here in Britain, they may have once been true, but not anymore it isn't. Tell me can you honestly say that your neighbor might not be a Youkai in disguise? Youkai can be very dangerous, can anyone name one of the most powerful Youkai races to have ever existed?"

"The Toushin, they're born with an appetite for fighting. They grow stronger all the time and if trained properly can become the most powerful Youkai alive. Some can live thousands of years at a time, while others only a few years, which is rare for both life spans. The average Toushin would live a few centuries, but be short a century or two of a millennium," said Yusuke sternly. "They also happen to be one of the most feared, revered, and despised races of the Youkai."

"Correct, now for the first term we are going to be studying the different types of Youkai. We will learn their strengths and their weaknesses for physical combat, that's hand to hand without magic. We will also learn into the second term their strengths and weaknesses for Magical combat, that's with wand or Magical item," said Atsuko. "Now there will also be days when Professor Umbridge will be teaching instead of me. However she has been given strict orders not to deviate in anyway from what I have you studying. If she does, let me know and it will be corrected."

The rest of the class period was spent reading the appointed chapters, but with no time left to discuss the chapters. Instead they were given three foot essay of parchment due at the next class on what they had learned in class. Mainly due at the next class on what they had learned in class, mainly the types of Youkai, possible and/or likely locations for Youkai to hide and blend in to their environment, and their nemesis's.

-

Yusuke sat at the desk in the Gryffindor Common Room finishing his essay. It was rather easy for him to write, since he had vast amounts of knowledge about Youkai. But spending time with his mother while he was being tutored, he learned that she understood, spoke, read, and wrote the Youkai language perfectly. So he wrote his out in the Youkai language, so nobody else, but his mother, Keiko, Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama could read it and at the same time understand what it meant.

Sensing someone come up behind him he put the last touches on his essay, rolled it up, put the tie around it, and put it in his bag. Turning around he saw that it was Yukina that had come up behind him. Still angry with her for her earlier comments to him about him and his type in their race he sneered at her.

"What do you want!" sneered Yusuke angrily.

"I want to know why everyone insists that I know you, when I don't even recognize you," replied Yukina calmly, but with the anger clearly visible in her voice as well.

"One word may help you remember who I am," replied Yusuke.

"Oh? And what word is that?" asked Yukina curiously, but not believing him at all.

"Toguro," said Yusuke as Yukina froze instantly.

She knew that only a limited amount of people knew that the Toguro's were two of the few Youkai she had ever truly feared, not because of their reputation, but because of their torture to her emotions. The way they had killed the birds without remorse just to make her cry, and the way they spoke to her, emotionless, yet with a coldness to their voice that made her have nightmares for weeks after her ordeal with the two.

_"How?" hissed Yukina fearfully. "How do you know that name?"_

_"The same way you do Yukina, the same way you cringe at the mere mention of their names. I lived through their terror and power! I witnessed it, I felt it! I was there when everything was on the line! I fought the Younger Toguro brother! I fought the strongest one of the two brothers!"_ said Yusuke as he visibly began to shake at the memories of fighting the Younger Toguro brother.

_"You lost?"_ questioned Yukina curiously.

_"No, I won, but the damage had been done. I had nightmares for weeks on end over what could have happened to me if I had lost. But not just me, my mother, Keiko, my friends, everyone I knew. It haunted me, the fact that I nearly lost it all because of one monster's want to fight me at his maximum strength and power. Even beyond that!"_ said Yusuke as he had grown quite pale.

_"Yusuke Urameshi is what they called you, but he was human, wasn't he?"_ said Yukina.

_"My Youkai blood was dormant, until the fight with Sensui, where my father, Raizen, awakened it, transforming me into a Toushin hanyou,"_ explained Yusuke slowly.

_"I'm… I'm sorry Yusuke,"_ said Yukina sadly.

_"All is forgiven, I take it you had some bad experiences with Toushins?"_ questioned Yusuke slowly.

_"Yes, one tried to rape me, but I froze him. Afterwards I was beaten by another Toushin who found out what I did to the previous Toushin, it was that day that I started to hate Toushins,"_ said Yukina.

_"I see, well you can be sure they won't try anything again. I have personally seen to it that all rogue Toushins were taken back to the Toushin Holy Lands to get what's coming to them,"_ said Yusuke. "Now if you'll excuse me Yukina, I'm off to raise some hell for a certain toad-like teacher."

Yukina just smiled at him, while Hermione who understood the last part scowled at him angrily. Which Yusuke returned with a grin, shocking her. By the time Yusuke reached the Defense classroom, Umbridge was waiting for him at the front with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Instead of my usual methods of giving detention Mr. Urameshi, I've decided to do a little interview with you instead of having you write lines," said Umbridge all too sweetly for Yusuke not to be suspicious. "Please sit down and have a cup of tea."

Yusuke sat down in the chair Umbridge had motioned to and waited for to sit down in her seat. Watching her closely he noticed she was in too pleasant a mood for her not to be scheming something.

"Now Mr. Urameshi, drink up," said Umbridge sweetly. (Somebody shoot her!)

Yusuke drank the tea and noticed how her eyes lit up when he did. He could taste the foulness of it, meaning she had put something in it. He noticed that she was now being very much more annoying than she was before. So much so that he was ready to punch her right then and there.

He could faintly hear her mumbling to herself, saying, "I can't believe how well gullible he was to drink a cup of tea with four drops of Veritaserum in it!"

Scowling to himself he decided to have a little fun with his current predicament. Watching her closely he noticed as she pulled out a clipboard and much parchment, along with an auto-quill.

"Now Mr. Urameshi, what is my name?" asked Umbridge.

"Assistant-Professor Dolores Umbridge," replied Yusuke.

"Good, it's working, now where are you from?" asked Umbridge.

"Sarakaishi District, Tokyo, Japan, Asia, Earth," replied Yusuke.

"I see, now what did you do there?" asked Umbridge sternly.

"Ditched school, got into several fights, which all were victories for me, smoked, drank, gambled," replied Yusuke.

"So you were very much a delinquent and a horrid student," said Umbridge.

"Yes," replied Yusuke.

"That wasn't a question! Though it could have been, you can't tell the difference, can you? Don't answer that! Now who was your father?" asked Umbridge getting serious.

"Don't know, never met him, left my mother and me when I was a baby," said Yusuke, which was the truth, in a sense.

"I see, now what are you?" asked Umbridge.

"Ningen Wizard," replied Yusuke half truthfully.

"I see. What do you consider yourself, Mr. Urameshi?" asked Umbridge.

"The former number one thug of Sarakaishi High School, Sarakaishi Junior High School, and Sarakaishi District," said Yusuke.

"A thug? As in a criminal correct?" asked Umbridge.

"No, as in a person who has no respect for authority or his elders," said Yusuke.

"But not a criminal?" asked Umbridge quite curiously.

"No," replied Yusuke.

"Very well. How long have you been a thug, as you call yourself?" asked Umbridge.

"About half a decade," replied Yusuke.

"Interesting, what about your mother? Was she always the tramp she is?" asked Umbridge, who had just moved herself from number three hundred and fifty-nine on Yusuke's to-take-care-of-later list to number five on his to-take-care-of-later list.

"No, my mother never was nor is she a tramp," said Yusuke struggling to keep control of himself and not strange Umbridge

"Very well. Are you a full blooded human?" asked Umbridge getting down to business.

"None of your damn business toady," replied Yusuke smugly.

"Excuse me, would you care to repeat that!" said Umbridge.

"Gladly, it's none of your damn business toady," said Yusuke. "Also next time you put Veritaserum in someone's drink, make sure they don't have the antidote ready. That stuff tastes awful and also make sure they can't hear you."

"Why you insolent little brat!" snapped Umbridge angrily slapping Yusuke across the face, bringing a smile to his face that would scare Hiei.

"Oh you have just made my night bitch," said Yusuke happily as he grabbed Umbridge by the front of her robes and let the fun begin.

-

Elsewhere on the other side of the school, screams of pure terror and agony could be heard. It had awoken several teachers and students, not to mention paintings and ghosts. It even drew the attention of some Centaurs from the Forbidden Forest itself. In particular of these teachers were: Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Atsuko Urameshi. They all rushed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in time to see Yusuke body slam Umbridge through a table. All but Atsuko were shocked and a bit outraged that a student would treat a teacher this way.

"Oh hey, didn't see you come in, I'll be with you as soon as today here finds out what a knuckle sandwich feels like," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"Stop this at once Urameshi!" snapped Snape, but Yusuke ignored him. "I SAID STOP IT YOU DAMN BRAT!"

That caught the attention of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Atsuko, and even Yusuke who just shrugged and dropped Umbridge onto the floor, who was groaning in pain. Moments later Madam Pomfrey arrived and gasped at the damage to the room and the bruised and batter form of Umbridge on the floor.

"Mr. Urameshi! Explain yourself at once! You are facing expulsion and even criminal charges here!" said McGonagall angrily.

"I'll tell you now, it was self-defense! She hit me first, spiked my tea with Veritaserum, and even insulted my family's honor. I admit I may have gotten carried away a bit, but she'll live, I actually restrained myself quite a bit. That's about what I've done to the average street punk in Sarakaishi, Tokyo," said Yusuke.

"You would beat them until they screamed in terror?" questioned Dumbledore suspiciously.

"Actually, no, I would beat them until they were unconscious and on the ground. That was my every day life back home basically, aside from ditching school," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"Professor Urameshi? Is any of this true?" asked Snape sternly.

"Yes, but he failed to mention, that he's been suspended from school, as a reputation that could very well rival Voldemort's, has a seat reserved for him in the Student Lounge, has sent a few teachers to the infirmary, causing them to retire, quit, or transfer somewhere else, and was never once arrested and has no criminal record Muggle or Magical," said Atsuko slowly like it was nothing at all. "Oh, I almost forgot, he has made personal sworn enemies of two teachers that have been trying for several years to have him arrested and expelled from school, but have never once succeeded."

"Come on mom, your embarrassing me," said Yusuke jokingly only to get punched by Atsuko who earned an angry glare from Yusuke for the punch.

"I see, so Mr. Urameshi here has made quite a name for himself. I'm sure that most things said about him or over exaggerated?" said Dumbledore slowly.

"I'd say about ninety percent is exaggeration, while five percent is speculation, and the other five percent is fact," said Yusuke as Atsuko agreed with him.

"I see, well then you won't mind if we use Veritaserum on you to check to see if you are lying will you?" asked Dumbledore sternly.

"Yeah I'll mind, that stuff tastes awful, worse than burnt snakes," said Yusuke, earning a look of shock and surprise from everyone, including his mother. "What? You think I got a job, free loaded off people, or stole my food? Nope, I had to get my food and either cook it or eat it raw. But go ahead and use the Veritaserum, but I'll guarantee you that it won't have any effect on me one bit, except to make me complain about how it tastes."

"Nobody can withstand the effects of Veritaserum, it is humanly impossible," said Snape with a better-than-thou tone.

"Professor Snape, my son is correct, it won't have any effect on him. He developed immunity to it. When he returned home after being missing for three years, only to later discover he was with his long lost father, I didn't recognize him. I was able to cast a stunning spell on him by catching him by surprise. Afterwards I used three drops of Veritaserum on him and he fought it off. When that didn't work I tried the rest of the bottle and it still didn't work, so I tried an entire full bottle, which didn't work either," said Atsuko.

"That much Veritaserum would be like poison!" exclaimed Snape.

"Yes, I know that now, but at the time I was frustrated and angry at him for avoiding my questions and taunting me at the same time. Now for the record I am taking my sons side and backing him fully. Also for the record I gave him permission to defend himself in anyway he felt necessary, if and only if Professor Umbridge laid even a finger on him or anything more than a finger. Also if she attempted to cast a spell, jinx, or curse on him, or throw anything at him. In other words, I gave him permission to defend himself if he felt threatened in anyway or if she provoked him through physical contact," said Atsuko sternly.

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you aren't going to take the word of a boy who admits to being a thug? This boy has demonstrated that he would have no problems or regrets to doing this to any one of his, even his own mother!" said Snape angrily.

"Watch it Snape or I might just decide to hit you without physical provocation. I would have no problems moving you up to the top five on my list," said Yusuke sternly.

"List? Exactly who would be on this list Mr. Urameshi?" asked McGonagall.

"Let's see now, there's Pacifier breath, Pacifier breath's father, the R.T.S.F. Officer, Malfoy, and Parkinson, for the top five. If you want a longer version, I'll have on ready by the end of the year," said Yusuke seriously.

"Exactly what has Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson done to get on your list?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Ask Snape there, he came out and defended them after I was ready to rip their throats out," said Yusuke without a hint that he was joking or exaggerating.

"Severus?" asked Dumbledore curiously.

"Yes headmaster, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson were taunting Mr. Urameshi, but according to them and two witnesses it was Mr. Urameshi who started it. Mr. Urameshi even attempted to cheat in class today by copying Miss Granger," said Snape with a twisted smile.

"WHAT? YOU LYING-"

"Yusuke Urameshi!" snapped Atsuko quickly, catching his attention. "Snape I would recommend you refrain from trying to make my son look guilty or call him a cheater! He has had the best teachers in Japan, one of whom is Mr. Minamino. Yusuke here is able to work out potions that I'm sure you would have trouble working out without all the ingredients. He has learned of ingredients that can be substituted for others and still have the same effect and potency, sometimes better."

"Maybe, but it seems he didn't know how to work out the potion in class today," said Snape defiantly.

"Please mom, just let me punch him once! I promise you, he won't know what hit him afterwards, and if he does he won't ever want to feel it again!" begged Yusuke as right hand began flexing in and out of a fist slowly.

"Yusuke," warned Atsuko sternly.

Snape decided to be bold and approached Yusuke and glared at him. "Headmaster, it is in my opinion that this boy is too dangerous to be kept here at the school. He needs to be sent to Azkaban Prison where he will be rehabilitated. I'm sure the few remaining Dementors can make him see the error of his ways."

_"You dirty rotten piece of shit! You send me there and I promise you I will move you to the top of my list so fast that it will make what I did to Umbridge seem like paradise!"_ snapped Yusuke angrily in a language that few understood, but everyone in the room understood it.

(A/N: I may have forgotten to mention it, but Madam Pomfrey used a charm to get Umbridge to the Infirmary.)

Everyone, but Atsuko and Snape stared at Yusuke in surprise. Never had they heard the language spoken so fluently and easily. Like it was second nature to him and not at all strange. This aroused suspicions, but suspicions that would be left unvoiced for the time being. What needed to be decided was Yusuke's fate concerning expulsion and Azkaban Prison or merely expulsion or neither of the two.

"I have decided that Mr. Urameshi shall be out on Academic Probation. He shall have to maintain Exceeds Expectations in all classes for the remainder of the term, unless he can prove his innocence otherwise," said Dumbledore.

"Damn it! Now I have to take the stuff worse tasting than Veritaserum!" snapped Yusuke angrily as Atsuko sighed her understanding as she removed a bottle of Venomaserum and explained what it was.

"So this Venomaserum was made by one Yoko, whom Mr. Urameshi studied under, it's stronger than Veritaserum, and it's even harder to make?" said Dumbledore summarizing everything up.

"Yeah," said Yusuke as he glared at the bottle of truth serum.

Atsuko walked over to Yusuke pulled out about a little over half a drop but under a full drop. Dripping it onto Yusuke's tongue his eyes glazed over and he fell into a sort of trance.

"Now Mr. Urameshi. Who through the first punch, so to speak, between you and Professor Umbridge?" asked Atsuko.

"The toad woman," replied Yusuke.

"Who is the toad woman?" asked Dumbledore.

"Umbridge," replied Yusuke.

"Professor can we trust this potion?" asked Snape defiantly.

"No way in hell," said Yusuke causing everyone to look at him.

"Explain," said Snape.

"Potentially lethal," said Yusuke.

"Professor Urameshi, you didn't tell us this could kill your son!" said Dumbledore outraged at Atsuko.

"Only if four drops are used and it was highly imposed on me not to exceed two drops at the maximum anyway. One drop is like four drops of Veritaserum, which is just a little less than what I gave him. Besides he's too stubborn to die, he has an agenda, he has to take care of the top three on his list. Also he won't leave Keiko like that, he is too stubborn and he doesn't like seeing her sad," said Atsuko as she stayed with Yusuke for the rest of the night waiting for the potion to wear off.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter three, sorry it took so long, but my time has been greatly reduced for working on this. I hope you like it though and now the poll!

What do you think of this chapter?

Should I just give up on this story?

What should happen next?

Should Yusuke be expelled and/or sent to Azkaban Prison?

Well that's it for now, see ya later! Until next time!

-Shadow Kage

* * *


	4. Decisions, Secrets, and Torture

Chapter Four: Decisions, Secrets, and Torture

Three days after the night that Umbridge was sent to the Infirmary. News spread like a wildfire of Umbridge's mysterious ailment. Word had also spread to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, who had personally come to investigate what had happened to Umbridge. When he learned that it was a student that had done it to her he demanded the students expulsion, but it was told to him that it was self-defense, thus it was justified, even if it was extremely harsh and overboard. Now because of which, a new Ministry Employee has been brought in, one much worse than Umbridge. Her name was Katherine Rei and she was known to give punishments so severe that the person who received the punishment never made a mistake again that would justify such punishment. She also had a reputation for being ten times worse than Umbridge and Snape combined.

As Dumbledore walked away from the infirmary, he remembered the conversation with the Minister of magic he had just a few moments ago...

Flashback

"I don't give a damn Dumbledore! At least put the boy in Azkaban for a few weeks! He can study his books in there as long as he is punished!" said Fudge angrily.

"I cannot make that decision Minister, the situation is beyond my control. You will have to speak with the boy's mother, she insisted that she make any and all final decision with her son concerning her or his fate," said Dumbledore.

"Very well, where is she?" asked Fudge.

"She would be in class right about now. She is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school year. If she is not there then try her office or the courtyard," said Dumbledore as he left the Infirmary.

End Flashback

Great Hall – Hogwarts

"Welcome everyone; I'm sure many of you have heard of Professor Umbridge's departure and incident. However in her place Professor Katherine Rei has been gracious enough as to take her place. Please treat her with the utmost respect that she deserves," said Dumbledore sternly.

"Twenty thousand yen she's worse than Umbridge," said Yusuke as Ron looked at him strangely, not knowing what a Yen was.

"What's a Yen?" asked Ron curiously.

"Oh, Ron, you're unbelievable! Yen is the Japanese Muggle and Wizarding Currency. The Wizarding Currency in Japan also uses Galleons, Sickles, and Knutts. Twenty Thousand Yen translated to British Pounds would be Ninety-nine point thirty four (99.34). Then you take that much and translate it to Wizarding money," explained Hermione with Ron looking like he was going to fall asleep. "It's about nineteen Galleons, fourteen Sickles, and twenty-one Knutts."

"Whoa! That's a bit of money there! Too bad I'm not taking the bet, the last time I made a bet I lost two Galleons!" said Ron.

"I'll take your bet Yusuke, but I'll raise you to one hundred thousand Yen," said Hermione smugly, sure that she was going to win.

"You're on! So a hundred twenty thousand Yen?" said Yusuke as Hermione nodded and shook his hand firmly. "You realize that if you loose Hermione, which you are, then you can't take the bet back, right?"

"I understand," replied Hermione. "Ron, that's one hundred eighteen Galleons, four Sickles, and seven Knutts."

"Bloody hell Hermione, are you crazy! That is definitely a lot of money!" exclaimed Ron as Keiko sat down next to Yusuke.

"What's going on and who's the new teacher?" asked Keiko.

"That would be Professor Rei, plus Yusuke and Hermione have a bet for over one hundred eighteen Galleons that she's worse than Umbridge!" said Ron as Keiko scowled at Yusuke angrily.

-

Atsuko paced her office angrily after lunch, Yusuke was now gone for assaulting a teacher and she remembered the conversation...

Flashback

Fudge walked quickly to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as Atsuko dismissed the class. As she reminded everyone of their homework due, she also reminded them of the rules. Turning to Fudge she motioned for him to follow her into her office to speak in private.

"What can I do for you Minister?" asked Atsuko coldly.

"Are you the mother of the student who attacked Dolores Umbridge?" asked Fudge.

"Yes, I am Yusuke's mother," said Atsuko.

"That doesn't sound like any English name I've ever heard before," said Fudge slightly confused.

"That's because my son is only half-English and half-Japanese," said Atsuko. "I am Atsuko B. Urameshi one of the only remaining Black's alive, my son is Yusuke R. B. Urameshi."

"What do the R. and B. stand for?" asked Fudge.

"Roizen and Black," replied Atsuko.

"What language is Roizen? It isn't any language I know," said Fudge.

"That would because that language is an ancient language. Only a select few in this world can speak it fluently, read and understand it, write it, and hear and understand it," said Yusuke as he entered into the office.

"Shouldn't you be in class Yusuke?" asked Atsuko.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me a pass for the rest of my classes. He told me that the Minister here wanted to see us," said Yusuke simply. "Now Minister what can we do for you?"

"I'm here concerning your actions against Dolores Umbridge," said Fudge sternly.

"Oh, the toad woman," said Yusuke remembering. "It was self-defense, she hit me first."

"I see, but none the less attacking a teacher and a Ministry of Magic Employee is grounds to be sent to Azkaban Prison for several weeks. The law states that you must go there, but since you are a student, it was self-defense, and because you are a foreigner, you will spend two weeks Azkaban Prison, but in the worst part of it, the West Wing," said Fudge with a smile as Yusuke glared at him venomously.

"Fine, but let's make a wager. If I can break out within forty-eight hours of the official lock up time, then all charges are to be dropped and my record wiped clean permanently for the rest of eternity. That's just for the charges against me that got me sent there in the first place, deal?" said Yusuke.

"What do I get out of it if you fail?" asked Fudge sternly.

"I'll stay two months instead of two weeks," said Yusuke.

"Deal!" said Fudge eagerly as they shook on it and Atsuko sealing the deal, it was also a way for Fudge to try and make an example out of Yusuke, one that said: nobody could get away with attacking someone, whether they were a teacher and/or Ministry of Magic Employee, even if in self-defense.

Yusuke was escorted by Auror's off of Hogwarts grounds, but not before he stopped and made a brief statement, one that anybody could understand, but still be curious about what he said.

"Check the papers, you're going to hear all about a record setting breakout from Azkaban Prison and about how Dementors are the ones to be afraid," said Yusuke.

End Flashback

-

Yusuke had left earlier that day and Hermione was in the common room after all their classes, "guess he'll just have to pay me when he gets back," she sighed, "no one can be worse that Umbridge..."

-

Hours Later

_"The detective is making this experience here quite interesting,"_ said Hiei.

_"Yes, we're quite lucky that Lord Raizen is not alive right now. He would more than likely have let loose his fury upon the Minister,"_ said Kurama.

_"But not before he went on furious rampage and kill dozens. Especially the Professors and Auror's,"_ said Keiko as the two looked at her. _"What I studied up on my Makai history so I wouldn't be out of the loop; Lord Raizen was one of the most powerful beings in the Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai."_

_"Quite correct Keiko, but Lord Raizen was also one to be known for little patience and prone to furious outburst whenever he thought someone insulted him, those he cared for, his bloodline, and/or his family,"_ said Yukina softly.

"Do you think he'll survive two weeks in Azkaban? I mean his statement was ridiculous, nobody could break out of Azkaban Prison in about two day's time," said Hermione.

"If anybody could, it's Yusuke, he is known for extraordinary amounts of luck without a luck potion, spell, jinx, hex, curse, charm, or pendant of any type," said Kurama softly. "Yusuke has more luck than most people believe him to have. He is already a High School graduate and very well known across the Sarakashi District of Tokyo."

"So I've heard, but still he's got to be bloody loony to think he can get out of Azkaban that fast," said Ron quickly. "I mean it took Sirius Black thirteen years to break out. It took the Death Eaters even longer. What makes you think he can break out of Azkaban Prison in two days?"

"He is Yusuke Roizen Black Urameshi," said Atsuko coming up behind them. "If anybody can do it, Yusuke can. Now does anybody know where he put his homework for the next two months at?"

"Two months?" asked Keiko.

"Well he might decide, once he breaks out, to stay there and have some fun with the Dementors. He decided to prepare for the worst though, so he did his homework in advance on everything we're studying for two months in advance," said Atsuko.

"Try the Forbidden Lock Case," said Hiei.

"I should have known he would put it somewhere where nobody but us could get to it," said Atsuko. "Here it is."

"That's his homework? It's all a bunch of scribbles," said Hermione.

"Quite the contrary Miss Granger, this is a very ancient language. His father must have taught it to him before he died," said Atsuko.

"Is it possible for me to learn it?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"It's not up to me. This language is only taught to those who are worthy. This language is very difficult to learn, more so than any other language in the world," said Atsuko as Hermione nodded.

-

Yusuke was brought to the part of Azkaban where the Dementors were heaviest, the part where they were given permission to do anything, but give the Dementor's Kiss. Yusuke knew that he would be put in the cell that was guarded the heaviest above all others, the cell where Sirius Black escaped from, his uncle.

He could here the Dementor's whispering to each other about how he was unlike any others. He didn't seem to be affected by their presence either that or he was good at hiding his emotions.

"Your official lock-up time starts the moment the Minister of Magic leaves the island," said the Auror that remained behind to make sure that the Dementors were given their instructions. "If you need to, but only as a last resort, give him the Dementor's Kiss."

The moment Yusuke sensed that Fudge had left the island he stood up and let his emotions flow free from their constrictions. The Dementors immediately swarmed his cell all hoping to feed from his emotions. But he also let his true nature out of its constrictions as well, which made the Dementors confused, they had been told all of his kind were extinct, that none had survived the purging.

"I am Prince Roizen, son of King Raizen, Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai! I am the son of Raizen, King of the Toushin! He is dead, but his blood flows through my veins, now let me out!" said Yusuke boldly as the Dementors started to shriek in fury at his demands, "NOW!"

Yusuke let his youki and reiki auras flare up to their maximum and lash out wildly. The Dementors were now terrified and angry. They would now let Yusuke out of his cell, because they would not be able to feed off his emotions. But at the moment they couldn't do that either, his emotions were to out of control to be fed upon. They saw his auras shrinking, but they could feel his power was diminishing, if anything it was growing and incredibly fast too.

"Last chance, open this cell and let me out or face the consequences," said Yusuke angrily at the Dementors as they again refused him. "Very well, your fate is sealed."

He began his transformation into his Youkai form and let it go slowly then faster. Giving off the appearance that he was quite angry and dangerous, which he was. The Dementors knew this all too well, the humans hadn't been able to find ways to kill them, yet, only deflect them and drive them off. However Youkai were a completely different story, they had the means to kill them. They had power, knowledge, abilities that deferred per Youkai and Youkai type, along with sheer numbers that outclassed the Dementors, but rivaled the Reikan and humans. Finally his transformation was complete and a Toushin stood before the Dementors, but not just any Toushin. Not just any angry Toushin, but one of the most powerful Toushin in existence, a Royal Toushin, a Toushin that was apart of the Royal bloodline, but also a Toushin with the ability to use Reiki along with Youki, which made him that much more dangerous.

"SPIRIT GUN!" roared Yusuke unleashing the blast, which ripped a huge hole through the side of the West Wing of Azkaban Prison.

The Dementors that had been lucky enough to escape the blast had been knocked against the walls and floors, or rather what was left of them anyway. The ones that hadn't been lucky enough were obliterated in the blast, leaving behind only shreds of their cloaks. Turning to attack Yusuke, they froze instantly when they saw that he had grabbed one of them by the throat, thrown back its hood and exposed its ugly face. It was sight to behold, even Youkai were disgusted enough with them not to throw back their hoods, but this one was either: very foolish and crazy or wanted to see what they truly looked like. Grey ugly faces, scared, stitched, and even with some tattoo like patterns around their eyes. Or what went for their eyes, what was there were not eyeballs or anything like that, they were just empty voids with a slight glow where the eyeballs would be located at.

Few knew what Dementors were, but one theory was that they were incarnations of the original Death. A Reikan who had been horribly scared and battered in a battle, that he created the Dementors to be his army as he rode through the lands bringing a plague of death along with him. It was the Toushin that had stopped him and became the nemesis to the Dementors. But that was one theory, there were dozens of other theories, none knew the truth about how Dementors came to be, but what was known was that nobody liked them, and if you did you were considered crazy.

Yusuke sneered at the Dementor he had grabbed and slammed it into the ground before blasting it to oblivion. Turning to the other Dementors he said one word that would have those who hadn't yet lost their sanity and were prisoners in Azkaban's West Wing laughing for the rest of their lives, all because of what the Dementors would do.

"Boo," said Yusuke calmly and the Dementors screeched and wailed as they fled from the West Wing to take refuge in other parts of Azkaban.

-

The Next Day – Hogwarts – The Great Hall

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, and Yukina were all eating breakfast when Owls started flying in like crazy, all delivering the Daily Prophet to the students and faculty. On the front page in big bold letters was the most shocking and biggest story the Daily Prophet had reported since the news of Voldemort's return had been confirmed by the Ministry of Magic.

(A/N: Bold is a title and story of a newspaper or title and text of a book.)

**AZKABAN PRISON BREAKOUT AND DEMOLITION!**

**It was just confirmed this morning that by a source that wishes to remain anonymous that a Hogwarts student was arrested for self-defense. The student had retaliated and hospitalized a teacher that had attacked the student. In response to this he was put on Academic Probation, which was just fine with the student. But days later the Minister of Magic apparently made an unscheduled trip to Hogwarts with several Auror's and arrested the student. Many may wonder what this has to do with the Azkaban Prison Breakout and Demolition; it has everything to do with it. Apparently this same anonymous source sealed a deal made by the student and the Minister, making it an Unbreakable, that if the student could breakout of Azkaban Prison within forty-eight hours of his official lockup all charges would be dropped and his record cleared permanently for the rest of eternity, just of those charges though. Apparently no limits were set to this deal, except for the forty-eight hour mark, so this is all apart of the break out and cannot be thrown against the student and the student and family cannot be charged for the damages done.**

**Now many are skeptical that this was done by a Hogwarts student, but there are several witnesses, all prisoners of course, but they have been checked by Saint Mungo's Best Medical Staff to still be sane. They describe how this student announced to the Dementors that he was a prince, yes a prince, but not of any country ever heard of by this reporter. They say he said and they quote: "I am Prince Roizen, son of King Raizen, Lord of the Northern Lands of the Makai! I am the son of Raizen, King of the Toushin! He is dead, but his blood flows through my veins, now let me out!" Then it is said that he transformed into what apparently is a Toushin, but was also said was that Dementors were fearful and angry. Apparently the Dementors know what these Toushin are. This reporter believes they may just be apart of an old tribe of Wizards and Witches from before the time of Merlin himself! It is widely known that old bloodlines from before Merlin himself are quite rare, but still do exist. Anyway this boy, yes a boy, let what apparently was his aura flare up to gigantic proportions, but that is not unheard of, what is unheard of is that it was two different colors! A dark royal blue for one and the other a dark blood ruby red!**

**This is where it gets kind of confusing, but all the sane prisoners say that he yelled two words and then a gigantic explosion occurred, catching several Dementors in the blast. The results of this explosion are the gigantic hole in the West Wing of Azkaban Prison and several dead, yes dead, Dementors! Apparently this boy knows a spell of some kind that can kill Dementors! If this boy made it off Azkaban Prison Island and out of Azkaban Prison Waters then he could very well become the most powerful Auror of our era! Nothing else is said about this boy, except, that before he was led off of Hogwarts grounds he said and several students quote: "Check the papers, you're going to hear all about a record setting breakout from Azkaban Prison and about how Dementors are the ones to be afraid!" These students wished to remain anonymous as well, but one thing can be said, this is indeed a record breaker for Azkaban Prison Breakouts! Only Sirius Black, mass murderer, later proved to be framed and not in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and the Death Eaters locked away here were ever able to escape, but it took several years. This boy escaped within a few hours of his lock-up! More details will be brought to you as they become available, until then, this is the Daily Prophet telling you first!**

-

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all shocked that the record had been broken after just a few hours. But the others were shocked that Yusuke was that powerful. The Dementors had more than likely pissed him off greatly. When they set the Daily Prophet down the entire Great Hall was silent, nobody wanted to believe that somebody could kill a Dementor and cause such devastation with two simple words. Well nobody except, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama wanted to believe that. Atsuko herself was shocked that he son was that powerful.

"Students, in light of this news, classes are canceled for the day!" said Dumbledore sternly. "Follow your house Prefects back to your dorms!"

-

Elsewhere in the Forbidden Forest a lone figure was extremely pissed off, because several of the forests inhabitants decided to try and take him on. They all ended up severely injured, but one was no ordinary creature, it was a Youkai. But not just any Youkai, it was a Youkai in employment to Dumbledore, protecting Hogwarts grounds from all potential threats and invaders. When it came across a lone figure making its way through the forest at an amazingly fast pace it went to investigate.

"You want to pick a fight with me too!" snapped Yusuke irritably as she stopped in a clearing.

"If you are a threat to Hogwarts then yes!" replied the Youkai.

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke.

"I am Pyro, a male Fire Koorime and Toushin," said Pyro.

"So you're the legendary Fire Koorime Toushin?" said Yusuke.

"You know of me? Who are you?" said Pyro angrily.

"I am Prince Roizen, son of Raizen, deceased Lord of the Northern Lands," replied Yusuke, "also known as Yusuke Urameshi."

"I see, you are Professor Urameshi's son, but you are also the son of Lord Raizen. I am torn between two duties, one to serve, protect, and show respect to the Royal Toushin's and my duty to protect Hogwarts from Intruders," said Pyro.

"Yeah, well if I could find the road, I'd use it. But that blasted sign decided to change on me," said Yusuke angrily.

"It's a decoy sign to confuse intruders. Follow me I will take you back to Hogwarts," said Pyro respectfully.

"Thanks, by the way, I'm not too big on the formal junk. Just call me Yusuke or Roizen, okay?" said Yusuke.

"Very well, I'm too big on the formal junk as you called it either. But sometimes it's the best way to gather information and to stay alive," said Pyro.

"So is striking before your enemy can and beating the information out of them," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"I believe we are going to get along very well Roizen. You know you weren't too far from Hogwarts, just a lot of forest foliage, traps, and the forest inhabitants," said Pyro as he brought Yusuke to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Good luck in your studies, but beware of treachery from students and teachers. Tell this message to Harry Potter please, it is a warning from the inhabitants of the forest that study the stars."

"Very well, good luck my friend and may our paths cross again under less dull circumstances," said Yusuke with a smirk, which Pyro returned with just as much enthusiasm.

Walking towards the castle Yusuke could sense that his life was about to get that much more difficult with the Wizarding World. Entering through the front doors he walked through the halls towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Upon entering the classroom he could hear an argument from his mother's office.

"Professor Urameshi, you must tell us what your son is capable of!" said Dumbledore eagerly and forcefully.

"Damn it old man, I told you! I don't know everything he is capable of; I just know that he is an extremely skilled fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat! He is also very intelligent and smart enough to know if he is being used!" said Atsuko angrily.

"Professor Urameshi, please don't hold anything back just to protect your son! He is already a wanted criminal!" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Why do you want to know about Yusuke's abilities? Oh! No! You can rot in hell before I let you do that to him Dumbledore!" said Atsuko venomously as realization dawned upon her. "I won't let you or anybody else; use my son like that or any other way! You will have to kill me first!"

"Do not be so foolish Atsuko; your son is a wanted criminal now. He will have no choice but to give himself up if he doesn't want his family and friends to end up in Azkaban Prison," said Dumbledore sternly.

"Are you threatening me old man!" snapped Atsuko angrily. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!"

-

Yusuke knew that he should just get to the Gryffindor Tower and quickly. So that's exactly what he did, running as fast as he could, he seemed to be a blur. Arriving at the Gryffindor Common Room Entrance he slipped through right after Neville Longbottom managed to get through. Walking into the Common Room, he stuck to the shadows and quietly made his way up the stairs to his dormitory. Retrieving the documents from his bag that proved that he was a certified teacher in hand-to-hand combat, he busted the dormitory door down and walked through the bustling Common Room, ignoring all the questions directed at him as he walked towards the exit.

_"All who understand this language know that it's time to show the old man that his time here is at an end,"_ said Yusuke angrily. "Harry Potter!"

Everyone quieted down and turned to Harry, who looked surprised that Yusuke was back and in the Common Room without having been spotted earlier.

"A warning… from the inhabitants of the forest that study the stars! Beware of treachery from students and faculty alike!" said Yusuke as he walked out of the Common Room, followed by everyone who had understood what he said.

Walking down the main corridor he came up to Dumbledore's office entrance, guarded by the stone gargoyle.

"Move or you're going to be smashed to pieces," said Yusuke as the gargoyle moved in an instant. Walking up the spiraling staircase with Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama following behind him, Yusuke pounded on the door.

"Come," replied a voice from inside, the door instantly opened revealing Dumbledore sitting straight at his desk a look of defiance he quickly hid from his face on his face, putting on a sincere face, "What can I do for you Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Koorime-Jaganshi, Mr. Minamino, and Miss Ukimura?"

"Old man..." Yusuke started angrily only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Dumbledore.

In walked Snape, Professor Rei, and Atsuko, only Atsuko was being forced in at wand point by Snape and Professor Rei.

"What can I help you with Severus, Professor Rei, and Professor Urameshi?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Headmaster, we caught Professor Urameshi here speaking with the Death-Eater Lestrange Bellatrix. We believe she has used an experimental charm to hide her Dark Mark. Professor Rei wished to inform you before alerting the Auror's," said Snape.

"You lying bastard! Voldemort can go screw himself for all I care for! I would never serve the pathetic excuse for a human!" snapped Atsuko angrily.

"Let my mother go now or somebody is going to wish they had never met me!" said Yusuke angrily.

"You don't scare me boy, I can read your mind like an open book," said Snape confidently, noticing Hiei shake his head disapprovingly.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" roared Yusuke as Snape was suddenly thrown backward down the steps leading to Dumbledore's office. Luckily for Snape he survived. Getting back to his feet he dusted himself off and checked for injuries, only a couple of bruises.

"What was that boy!" snapped Snape.

"You should never have entered my mind! That is my domain and I have complete control over it! Now if you try it again I promise you it won't just be me forcing you out of my mind roughly," said Yusuke icily.

"Now, now, would you mind explaining what I can do for you Mr. Urameshi?" asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Yeah, I want my degree from this school within the week," said Yusuke.

"I'm afraid you will not be able to obtain it, without showing that you are far enough along that you are qualified to graduate," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sixteen yes, but I'm also a certified teacher. I'm sure everyone has read the Daily Prophet," said Yusuke.

"Are you saying that you are Yusuke Urameshi, the one who broke out of Azkaban Prison and leaving the West Wing a complete disaster!" demanded Professor Rei.

"Who wants to know?" replied Yusuke.

"I am a representative of the Ministry of Magic. You are hereby placed under arrest," said Professor Rei.

"Didn't you know? The Minister and I had a deal. My record should be cleared and all charges dropped, if he's going back on his deal, then he has just made a very powerful enemy," said Yusuke.

"The Minister has dropped those charges but has raised charges for vandalism and arson against you," said Professor Rei.

"You want to arrest me? Too bad, because I will level Azkaban Prison before I let anyone tell me what to do!" said Yusuke as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Um, I'm sure the Minister will understand my use for this," said Professor Rei. "Headmaster, may I borrow your office for a few hours? I need to speak privately with this boy."

"Very well, Professor Rei," said Dumbledore. "Severus, Professor Urameshi, everyone, please come with me."

When they left the office Professor Rei cast a silencing charm on the walls, ceiling, and floor. Then she turned to Yusuke and smirked evilly.

"Crucio!" yelled Professor Rei as the curse hit Yusuke head on, causing him to scream in agony at the pain he was experiencing. "Now tell me boy, will you serve You-Know-Who or the Minister of Magic? Serving the Minister would be your best bet."

"I won't serve any of them!" snapped Yusuke as his Reiki and Youki flared to life. "I serve no man! I serve only myself, no one controls me, do you understand woman!"

"CRUCIO!" yelled Professor Rei again as Yusuke screamed in even more agony.

"AH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS BITCH!" roared Yusuke angrily.

"CRUCIO!" repeated Professor Rei.

-

At the bottom of the stairs Keiko was sweating heavily. She was suddenly overcome by a wave of extreme pain, causing her to collapse to the ground and start screaming.

"KEIKO!" yelled Atsuko pushing Snape away from her as she rushed to Keiko's side.

"Yusuke!" cried Keiko in agony.

"Kurama, what's wrong with her!" asked Atsuko.

"Keiko has a mental link to Yusuke. I can only assume that Yusuke doesn't know about it, yet, and is in extreme pain," said Kurama as Hiei nodded in confirmation.

"Help him, please!" cried Keiko as the pain subsided for a moment, her tears clearly visible for all to see. "Please!"

-

Meanwhile Yusuke himself was staggering to his feet, his aura lashing about widely. A fire could clearly be seen in his eyes and his body was extremely damaged from the Unforgivable curse. It had truly earned its name now, for Yusuke would show no mercy to the one who had cast it on him.

"You have no idea who you are messing with wench!" said Yusuke coldly. "I am now pissed off! You are going to know true pain and fear! Just as the Dementors did, before I killed them, before I obliterated them."

"You don't scare me boy," said Professor Rei confidently.

"Then you are a fool," said Yusuke as he was yet again it with the Cruciatus curse. This shattered Yusuke's last restraints, the restraints he had put on himself so he would not loose control of himself. Even though his body was barely withstanding the incredible amounts of agony, he had managed to grab her, by her head, slam her straight through the door, and finally through the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance to the hall.

Everyone had jumped up in surprise when they heard and saw the stone gargoyle blown to pieces. When the dust from the stone gargoyle, now lying across the floor in pieces, settled they saw a transformed Yusuke holding Professor Rei the same way he had held Sensui after he had beaten him to near death, before he finished him off. Atsuko had never seen him fully transformed and was quite shocked at what she saw. But neither her, nor Keiko, had ever seen Yusuke so thoroughly enraged, ruthless, or merciless.

"Yusuke?" asked Keiko quietly, his head turning to her upon hearing speak his name. "Please, stop. The pain, it hurts."

Yusuke immediately dropped Professor Rei where he stood and walked over to her slowly as not to frighten her. Keiko never flinched or attempted to back away from him as he came closer and finally enveloped her in his arms and held her close to him gently.

"I'm sorry you had to feel that Keiko," whispered Yusuke, Keiko immediately looked up at him seeing the tears escape his eyes. "Please forgive me Keiko, I lost control."

She could tell that he was a wreck on the inside; he had lost control of his Youkai side and done something he normally wouldn't have done unless one of his friends was in danger. She held him close to her chest as he cried while she whispered soothing words to him, trying to comfort him and tell him it wasn't his fault, that he was protecting her.

'Strange, I never thought I would be the one doing this for Yusuke. He was always so strong and never showed many emotions besides anger and annoyance,' thought Keiko.

"Thank you Keiko," said Yusuke as Snape and Dumbledore walked towards him.

"Mr. Urameshi, what happened to you? You look terrible," said Snape.

"That wench cast a curse on me; I'm not to sure what type of curse. It's not any that I know of, at least to my current knowledge. All I know is the incantation was Crucio," said Yusuke. "She did it to me at least half a dozen times."

"She cast an unforgivable on you Mr. Urameshi, about six times you say and each time stronger than the last, correct?" asked Snape.

"Yeah," said Yusuke as Snape turned his back to him, but then turned his head towards Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I believe that You-Know-Who has sent Professor Rei here as a spy. She was the one that must have contacted You-Know-Who and then framed Professor Urameshi. She may also have been under the Imperious Curse," said Snape.

"If she wasn't, then she will pay with her life," said Yusuke with Kurama, Hiei, and Atsuko backing him up.

"Now, now, exactly how are you able to withstand the effects of the Cruciatus Curse? No person could withstand that much pain," said Dumbledore.

"That is none of your business," said Yusuke. "Now, I'll be back in three days time. I'm sure that will be plenty of time to sort through your office remains, determine whether she's a Deatheater or not, and report to Fudge that the next time he tries to have me arrested, he will create a major international incident."

Picking Keiko up in his arms he smirked at her and started walking away. Dumbledore tried to move towards him and stop him, to get answers, but the looks from Kurama and Hiei were enough to make him hesitate a moment, but not very long. Trying again he stopped when he saw the angry cat-like eyes of Botan, Yukina, and Atsuko glaring at him, plus Botan had her trusty baseball bat in hand too.

"Three days, no more, no less. During these three days make no attempt to contact us. We will not be here at Hogwarts. If you do not agree to this, then the highest ranking Japanese school will take us in," said Atsuko sternly.

"Very well," said Dumbledore as he turned to inspect his office.

-

A/N: Well that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to finish, but school and Writer's Block can be a real pain when trying to write. Now here's the poll.

What do you think of this chapter?

What should happen next?

Below my siganture will be details for a contest I am holding. That's it for now, until next time.

-Shadow Kage

* * *

I am holding a contest which is open to all. The challenge is to draw a picture of Kagome as a Toushin. The winner will get three characters from the story RttP to own as their own characters! I will leave a list of all characters I own at the end of the nextchapter after the poll. E-mail your drawings to me at: or I hope to see a lot of pictures. I will post the victor at the end of the last chapter for RttP.

* * *


End file.
